


Move a Little Closer

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine buys kitty!Kurt at a hybrid store. He doesn’t realize that people use hybrids for sex - he just wants a pet because he’s lonely. And he loves Kurt. He takes great care of him and they become best friends.</p><p>But then Kurt goes into heat, and Blaine thinks Kurt is just getting sick. Kurt tries to ask for help but Blaine doesn’t understand until Kurt finds a way to show him what he really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/38839.html?thread=52562615#t52562615) on the glee-kink-meme.

It's not that Kurt is _weird_. It's just that Blaine had expected things to be a little different, is all. 

He'd only wanted a hybrid because he's been lonely ever since his roommate graduated and moved out, leaving Blaine with an empty apartment. He had mostly pictured hanging out with Kurt after he got him, maybe occasionally throwing balls of yarn for him, if that was his thing. Of course, Blaine hadn't exactly done a ton of research before deciding to get Kurt; he figured he'd just kind of learn as he went, and it's not like Kurt couldn't just tell him what to do. Hybrids were more human than animal in spite of the way they were treated by society.

Kurt, though...

He'd been timid at first, almost shaking the whole way home from the pet store and curling up small and quiet when Blaine had gotten him home. Blaine had given him his space, hoping that Kurt would adjust, but by the time midnight rolled around and Kurt was still nervously glancing at him and not saying anything, Blaine had finally tried to break the ice. 

He'd shown Kurt to the room Blaine had set up for him. Kurt had kept glancing nervously between Blaine and the bed until Blaine had laughed and told him to go ahead. Kurt had seemed surprised when Blaine just said goodnight and shut the door, but Blaine shrugged it off, figuring it was normal for hybrids to be wary of new surroundings.

Things are better now. Kurt has been with him for almost a month and he's mostly stopped being constantly nervous and twitchy. He even sits on the sofa next to Blaine while they watch TV, and tonight he seems more relaxed than ever while they watch a movie and Kurt nibbles at a slice of pizza.

"What do you think of the pepperoni?" Blaine asks.

"I like it," Kurt says with a big grin. "Much better than the fish kind." He makes a face when he adds, "I didn't like the fish kind."

"That was admittedly a mistake," Blaine says, shrugging as he feels heat creep into his face. It had seemed like a good idea at the time - he thought cats like fish - but Kurt had twitched his nose and very politely plucked the anchovies off before he'd eaten his piece. "We'll stick to pepperoni from now on, I promise."

"Good," Kurt says, smiling up at him. Blaine catches just a flash of his little teeth and without thinking he reaches out and strokes his hand through Kurt's soft hair, rubbing at the base of his ears. Kurt freezes beneath his fingers, and Blaine's about to pull back, his apology catching in his throat when Kurt hesitantly presses his head up against Blaine's hand.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asks quietly, waiting for Kurt's nod before he starts to pet again, letting his fingers slide over Kurt's soft hair and onto the even softer fur covering his ears. Kurt scoots closer on the couch and Blaine holds his arm out, smiling as Kurt shyly curls into his side and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I like this movie," Kurt says quietly after a minute or two of Blaine softly petting at his hair and his ears. "Who's this actress?"

"Meg Ryan," Blaine answers, smiling softly at the top of Kurt's head as he gently pushes back into Blaine's hand when his fingers still. "She's in lots of movies, I can add them all to our Netflix queue. I can show you how to work it if you want so you can watch them while I'm in class."

"That's okay," Kurt says into his shoulder, voice soft and sweet, a little sleepy. "I like watching things with you. It's not as fun when I watch them by myself."

"Okay," Blaine says, clearing his throat a little when he stumbles over the word. "A Meg Ryan movie every night then. It's a date." He winces a little at the word choice, swallowing around the lump in his throat that he's trying to ignore. If Kurt notices he doesn't say anything, though, and just cuddles a little closer to Blaine, arching into his hand when Blaine starts to pet him again.

Blaine feels a warmth spread through his chest as Kurt starts to fall asleep against him, but he pushes the feeling aside, pulling a blanket around them both while Kurt naps.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had been so wary at first, going home with Blaine after his adoption. He had grown up in a hybrid orphanage and gone from there to the pet store as soon as he turned eighteen, and then Blaine showed up to buy him two months later.

It wasn't that he thought Blaine was a bad guy - he was nicely dressed with a sweet smile and kind eyes that made Kurt want to trust him - but the people at the pet store and the other hybrids had told him what to expect, what owners _did_ to you once they took you home. As handsome as Blaine was, Kurt was so nervous, terrified of what his new life would be like when they got home. He barely even remembers most of their first night together, and what he does remember is a blur. 

He remembers when Blaine opened the door to the room with the bed and Kurt had been so sure that's when it was going to happen. Blaine was going to do _that_ to him, those things the pet store owners told him about, and Kurt had never even been _kissed_ before. 

But Blaine had just smiled at him and shut the door, leaving him alone in the room. In _Kurt's_ room. 

It had taken him a few days to believe it, that Blaine really did just want him as a pet, and that he wasn't going to use Kurt the way everyone had said he would. Kurt had his own room and his own things and all Blaine ever asked of him was for Kurt to watch TV with him and eat the food Blaine made, and - with a few exceptions - it all tasted good anyway so that wasn't too much of a hardship.

Plus, now that Kurt isn't so nervous about being touched, Blaine has started _petting_ him. Kurt had been petted a few times before at the orphanage and once or twice by people who had come into the pet store, but it had never felt the way it feels when Blaine pets him. When Blaine touches him it makes him feel safe and happy and _warm_ , and it makes his stomach curl up in a strange, pleasant way Kurt's never felt before.

He likes it, though. A _lot_.

Especially right now, when he's settled into Blaine's side while they watch the TV and Blaine pets slowly through his hair. Blaine's fingers are just firm enough when they scratch over his scalp and _so_ gentle when they pet at his pointed ears, and Kurt can't help it when he bumps his head back against Blaine's hand for more, blushing when Blaine makes a questioning noise next to him.

Blaine doesn't seem to mind, though. He just smiles and pets Kurt some more, fingers dragging through Kurt's hair until Kurt's leaning heavier and heavier into Blaine's side, smiling to himself when Blaine's whole body shakes as he laughs at something on the TV.

Kurt loves it when Blaine laughs. The noise is low and rumbles in Blaine's chest, where Kurt is leaning into him, and it sounds like the purrs Kurt remembers from when he was a baby, still living with his parents.

His roommates at the orphanage didn't like it when he purred, complaining that it was too loud, so Kurt had mostly learned to keep his own purrs back, but sometimes he's so, _so_ tempted when Blaine pets him like this. He feels so warm and safe, almost drowsy with how good it feels.

"Your hair's so soft right here," Blaine whispers, and Kurt blinks up at him, feeling his face warm up once he realizes Blaine's staring at him.

"I deep condition it," Kurt mumbles, and Blaine laughs again, stroking his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Kurt's ears, fingernails dragging just enough to make Kurt's stomach twist up hotly. He closes his eyes, tilting his head forward so Blaine can reach better, his tail curling and uncurling slowly behind him as he loses himself in the soothing way Blaine is massaging at the bottoms of his ears.

"Kurt," Blaine says after a few minutes, and Kurt lifts his head, blinking his eyes back open. "Kurt, is that _you_?"

Kurt stops, about to ask Blaine what he means when he hears the rumbling in his own chest, the sound stuttering when his breath hitches.

Kurt flushes, ducking his head down to hide his face against Blaine's chest when the purring doesn't _stop_ , the motor-like rumbling uneven now but still going strong.

"Hey, Kurt, it's okay," Blaine says in a soft voice, petting down Kurt's spine, which is just _unfair_ because he knows what that does to Kurt. And sure enough, Kurt's back is arching, his tail flicking out as Blaine's blunt fingernails scratch down his back, stopping just before the swell of his tail where it peeks out above his pants. Kurt feels so warm, and not just from embarrassment, when Blaine says, "I think it's adorable. Is it-- is it something you do when you're happy? The purring?"

"Mmhm," Kurt says, trying his best to make himself stop purring. Blaine just keeps petting him, though, his hand warm and heavy as it strokes down Kurt's spine, and despite all his years of practice Kurt just can't seem to keep his purrs quiet.

"You've never done it before," Blaine says, sounding pleased, and Kurt's stomach swoops happily in a way that's starting to feel familiar when he's around Blaine. 

"I'm not supposed to," Kurt says automatically. "I mean, I wasn't. Wasn't supposed to, at the orphanage. I purr too loudly," he adds quietly, fighting the urge to bury his face back against Blaine's chest when he feels his cheeks flush again.

"I don't think you're too loud," Blaine says, smiling softly at him. "You should purr whenever you want, okay?"

"You don't mind?" Kurt asks, his voice hopeful. It would be so _nice_ , not having to hold his purrs back anymore when Blaine pets him. Or cuddles with him. Or smiles at him. Or sometimes even when he just walks into the room. 

"Of course not," Blaine says, his hand settling at the small of Kurt's back again, a heavy, comforting weight right at the base of his tail. "I like it. I like knowing that you're happy here with me." Kurt feels Blaine's fingers twitch gently where they rest on his back, and then the very tips of his fingers nudge forward into the fur at the base of Kurt's tail and Kurt starts to purr even louder, arching himself up shamelessly into the touch.

"Okay?" Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, the warm feeling his stomach spreading up into his chest. Blaine's always so careful with him, so tender, and Kurt has to bury his face back against Blaine's chest when his purrs start to rumble louder and louder as Blaine strokes slowly down his tail. 

"I am, you know," Kurt whispers into the soft cotton of Blaine's shirt.

"Am what?" Blaine asks.

"Happy," Kurt says, lifting his head up enough that he can meet Blaine's eyes, warm and kind where they gaze down at him. "Here with you." Blaine doesn't say anything at first, then he lifts the hand that's not stroking at Kurt's tail up to softly cup his face, his thumb brushing over Kurt's cheekbone. 

Kurt's stomach twists up all hot and nervous in a way he doesn't quite understand as Blaine leans in a tiny bit closer, and then his breath catches in his throat, cutting his purrs off abruptly. It seems to break the moment, and Blaine blinks slowly at him before he pulls his hands back, dropping them both into his lap. 

"Good," Blaine says with a shy smile. "I want you to be."


	3. Chapter 3

The soft tapping wakes Blaine up with a start, and his eyes fly around the room before they settle on Kurt, huddled in the shadows of his bedroom door, his knuckles frozen against the door frame. 

"Kurt?" he asks, clearing his throat when his voice comes out gruff with sleep. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt says quietly. "I didn't want to wake you up but I had a nightmare and the longer I stayed in bed the more scared I got."

"You don't have to be sorry," Blaine says, scooting up to sit against the headboard and motioning Kurt over. "How long have you been knocking?"

"Ten minutes," Kurt mutters, shuffling over slowly.

"Oh _Kurt_ ," Blaine says, grabbing for his hand once he's close enough and tugging him down to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry. If you ever need me you can knock louder, or just come shake me awake, okay? I won't mind, I promise." Kurt nods, carefully arranging himself against Blaine's pillows and sliding under the covers when Blaine holds them up. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asks. He doesn't want to push, he knows Kurt hasn't had the best life and he doesn't want to upset him more by forcing him to talk about things, but Kurt just rolls his eyes and drops his head down to his hands with a groan.

"It's so stupid," he whispers. "I was bored earlier today so I watched one of the Meg Ryan movies that you never mentioned, but it wasn't funny. At all. It was just _scary_ , and the house was evil and Meg Ryan wasn't even in it very much, and so then I had a dream that this house was evil and I know it's silly to be scared of a movie but I can't help it," he huffs out all at once, his ears twitching. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Blaine says, stroking his hand up and down Kurt's spine. It usually turns Kurt into a pile of relaxed mush when they're cuddling on the couch, and Blaine smiles when he feels Kurt's back slump a little under his hand. "Some movies are scary. I was totally going to skip that one when we were watching, because I'm a giant wimp about some horror movies too."

"Are you calling me a giant wimp?" Kurt asks, peeking out from between his fingers with a grin.

"Maybe," Blaine says, "but it's okay because so am I, remember? We can be giant wimps together."

"Better than being alone," Kurt says with a little shiver, his smile fading. "I couldn't help it. I know it's not a big deal, and I'm usually much better at making myself go back to sleep after I have nightmares."

"Do you have them a lot?" Blaine asks, sliding down to settle back in against his pillows, stretching out on the bed on his side. He motions for Kurt to follow, and after a second he does, his body moving much more gracefully than Blaine's as he stretches out on the bed and turns on his side so they're facing each other. 

"Kind of," Kurt says. "I've had them since I was little. I don't really remember them, I just wake up feeling really scared. I really am usually better at it," he adds softly. "I got used to it in the orphanage, where the owners got mad if you woke everyone up yelling." 

He says it like it's no big deal, and Blaine's heart twinges at the thought of Kurt, young and tiny and scared with no one to make him feel better after he woke up from a bad dream. Blaine reaches for him without really thinking about it, stroking his fingers over the soft fur covering Kurt's ears and scratching his way down through his hair. Kurt's eyes flutter shut, his head pressing back against Blaine's hand, and Blaine smiles softly to himself. 

"Well it's not like that here," Blaine says quietly. "I won't get mad at you if you have a bad dream and you can always wake me up if you need to." Kurt nods, snuggling deeper into Blaine's pillows as a low, quiet rumbling starts deep in his chest. He turns his face into the pillow, nostrils flaring like he's smelling it, and the purring gets a little louder.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Blaine asks. "It's okay if you do. Or if you don't, you don't have to say yes," he finishes awkwardly, suddenly nervous.

"You don't mind?" Kurt asks, blinking up at him. "I know I'm overreacting, but this nightmare was different. I could remember it, and I couldn't stop thinking about it and I kept scaring myself more and more."

"Of course I don't mind," Blaine says, still stroking at Kurt's soft hair. "Anytime, alright? If you're okay with it, I'm okay with it, even if you have a bad dream and don't want to wake me up, or even if you don't have a bad dream at all." 

Blaine's not trying to be selfish, really he isn't, despite how nice it is to sleep with someone else in his bed. He's seen the way Kurt snuggles in now that he knows it's okay, the way he likes to be close and seems to _bask_ in it. Blaine doesn't know a ton of specifics about Kurt's past, but he figures that someone who grew up in an orphanage where he wasn't supposed to purr or call out after a bad dream didn't really get much in the way of affection. 

It makes Blaine sad in a way that aches deep in his chest, and he's glad he was the one who got Kurt, that he can be the one to pet him and cuddle him and show him the kind of affection he knows Kurt never got. If Blaine's being honest with himself, he cares for Kurt as much more than just a pet. Maybe it's not normal, but when it's just him and Kurt, he feels less guilty about the way the thought of Kurt warms his chest, and how he can't think of anything else he'd rather be doing than spending time with him.

Kurt nods and cuddles into the pillows, yawning widely. His purr rumbles deep and steady between them as Blaine's fingers pet at his hair. It doesn't take Blaine long to start falling asleep again, Kurt's purr lulling him, and he manages to whisper a quiet goodnight as he feels his fingers settle heavily against the back of Kurt's head, buried in his soft hair. 

Kurt doesn't answer, but Blaine feels the soft fur of Kurt's tail brush over his side where his shirt is ridden up, the barely-there weight of it settling curled around his waist as he drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt, as it turns out, is _awesome_ at yoga. He'd seen people doing it on the TV one day, a few weeks after he'd come home with Blaine, and Blaine had lit up excitedly when Kurt asked him what it was. Blaine is always talking about how he feels guilty just leaving Kurt alone in the house all day while he's at class, so he always gets excited when Kurt shows an interest in something.

Sometimes too excited. Kurt's had to learn to be careful about what he says, after that time he complimented Blaine's bow tie and ended up with ten of his own the very next day.

His interest in yoga, though, turns out to be a very good idea. Blaine had taken him shopping for clothes and a mat, and he'd even signed Kurt up for a special hybrids-only yoga class that's taught twice a week on Blaine's campus. It works with Blaine's schedule because Blaine drops him off before one of his classes and comes to pick him up after it ends.

The timing usually works out perfectly, but class is running late today. His instructor, a blond cat hybrid named Brittany, had been late, and they're still going through the cool down poses when he hears the door creak open.

Kurt doesn't raise his head out of Downward Facing Dog, but he can tell it's Blaine immediately. Kurt can just barely pick up on the spicy scent of his aftershave, and he smiles down at the floor as he transitions into Child's Pose when he hears Blaine whisper, "Oh crap!" quietly to himself after he realizes class is still in session. 

By the time Kurt raises out of the pose, Blaine's huddled against the rear wall, and Kurt's back is to him as they run through the rest of their poses. He can feel Blaine watching him, though, and he preens a little, making sure his posture is straight and his tail is standing up proudly behind him as he twists his body into the poses. 

Kurt knows he's good at this; he's naturally flexible and he's stronger than he looks, his muscles supporting him easily through some of the more advanced poses. He'd moved out of the beginner class after only two lessons and is now doing the advanced course, and he almost wishes Blaine had been here for the whole class, so he could see Kurt pull off the really impressive poses.

Kurt can't help but like the idea of showing off for Blaine, of Blaine being proud of him. It makes him feel warm and content inside the same way he does when they curl up on the couch together and Blaine pets him. Kurt feels a low, rumbling purr start up in his chest at the thought but he quickly makes himself stop, remembering he's in public and not in the safety of Blaine's cozy apartment.

"Okay guys, that was awesome," Brittany says, clapping her hands. "I love all of you, and as always it's a pleasure to stare at your butts while you bend over. Class dismissed."

"Is she... always like that?" Blaine asks from behind Kurt.

"Oh, yeah, that's just Brittany," Kurt says with a shrug, turning around to smile at Blaine. "Hi!"

"Hi," Blaine says, grinning at him. "Sorry I interrupted."

"It's fine," Kurt says. "I still think you should let me teach you! You might like it."

"I don't know, I'm not really... bendy," Blaine says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Well that's just a lie," Kurt says. He's seen the way Blaine dances around the house. 

"Fine, how about this. If you agree to come to the gym with me so I can teach you how to box, I'll let you teach me yoga."

"Really?" Kurt asks, clapping his hands and bouncing a little, his tail swishing behind him. "Oh my gosh I'm so excited. We'll have to get you the right kind of pants, and your own mat, and ooh I can show you all my favorite advanced poses so you know what you're working towards!"

"You're adorable," Blaine says softly, smiling at Kurt in that warm way he has that makes Kurt's stomach swoop. Kurt bends down to start rolling his mat up so he can hide his blush, and he's in the middle of putting it back into the bag when Brittany bounces over and throws her arm around him, nuzzling at his jaw.

"Oh, Kurt, is this your owner?" she asks, looking Blaine up and down. "You totally lucked out, he's super cute." She's still staring at him, her eyes wider than usual and her tail flicking slowly behind her. Kurt bristles, uneasy and more than a little bit jealous at the way Brittany's blatantly staring. 

"Hi?" Blaine asks, sounding bemused as Brittany absent-mindedly licks the side of her hand and tries to groom Kurt's hair back into place where it's fallen over his forehead. 

"Hi!" Brittany says. "I'm Brittany, I teach this class. Kurt's totally my favorite student because he's so bendy, even for a cat. He can do anything. I bet that's fun for you, too."

"Um," Blaine says, looking helplessly at Kurt. Kurt feels himself start to flush when he realizes what Brittany's implying, and before he can smooth the situation over, Brittany reaches down and pats him on the butt. 

"You know, for the sex," she says, squeezing Kurt's butt before she releases it. 

"Oh," Blaine says, his eyes going wide as he stutters out, "No, we're not-- we don't-- I mean-- we're not dating, we're just friends. He's my friend."

"But you're his owner," Brittany says, sounding puzzled, and Kurt quickly squirms out from under Brittany's arm, grabbing Blaine's arm and nudging him toward the door. 

"Sorry, Brittany, we've got to go," Kurt calls over his shoulder. "See you on Thursday!"

"Okay!" Brittany calls back brightly, apparently unconcerned with their hasty exit. 

"What did she mean?" Blaine asks as Kurt hurries them through the door.

"Who knows, Brittany's very-- Brittany," Kurt says, hoping that Blaine doesn't push him for more information. Kurt is perfectly happy with Blaine's apparent ignorance about the typical uses of animal hybrids, and he most certainly doesn't want to be the one to explain _that_ to him. Not when he can barely even think about it himself without blushing.

"Does she only teach the hybrid classes?" Blaine asks, tucking Kurt into his side and sliding his palm warm and steady over Kurt's lower back. The sidewalks make him nervous sometimes when they're crowded with people, and Kurt appreciates the gesture even though there's hardly anyone around at the moment. It's still nice to be close to Blaine, to be pressed up warm along his side.

"No, I think she teaches all of the advanced ones," Kurt says absently, so distracted by the way Blaine's fingers brush against the base of his tail from time to time that it takes him a second for the words to really register. "Why?" he asks, trying to sound casual. "Are you thinking about taking a class?" He tells himself that he's just worried about Brittany's big mouth, and not about the way her eyes had lingered on Blaine.

"I was just curious," Blaine says with a shrug. "Besides, why would I need to take classes when I've got my very own professional yoga instructor at home?" 

"I'm sure I'll be a very good teacher," Kurt says, his tail flicking happily behind him at the compliment. "I know all the poses!"

"You're going to be great," Blaine says, squeezing him around the waist as they head down into the subway stop. "Plus, I'll be your only student so you'll notice immediately and call 911 if I get stuck in a pose or break my back or something."

Kurt laughs. "I don't think you'll be _that_ bad at it. But I'm happy to help."

Blaine gives Kurt a warm smile that makes his stomach swoop again, and when Blaine goes ahead of him to swipe his metro card, Kurt tries his hardest not to stare at Blaine's butt and picture it in yoga pants. 

He _almost_ succeeds.

\- 

"Dalton," Kurt reads before he settles down on the couch next to Blaine later that night, curling up in his favorite place, right at Blaine's side. "Is that a name?"

Blaine looks down at his hoodie, smiling when he looks back up at Kurt. "Uh, sort of. It's where I went to high school."

Kurt tilts his head. "In New York?"

"No, back in Ohio, where I grew up. It was a private school for boys. That feels like forever ago, though."

"Hmm," Kurt hums, not-so-subtly ducking his head to nudge at Blaine's hand until Blaine huffs out a laugh and starts to pet through Kurt's hair, stroking down the line of his spine and then bringing his hand back up to scratch at Kurt's ears. Kurt sighs at the soothing touch, the way Blaine's fingers always seem to find places Kurt didn't even know he wanted to be scratched. A purr starts to rumble low in his chest, and Kurt doesn't hold it back like he did in yoga class, tilting his head closer to Blaine's hand so he knows to keep petting.

"Are you even listening?" Blaine asks, smiling in a way Kurt hopes means he's not actually mad. Kurt bites his lip, his tail flicking nervously behind him.

"It's not my fault it feels so good when you pet me," Kurt insists. He waits a few seconds and then asks, "What was Dalton like?" Blaine never really talks about his past, and now Kurt's curious to know what kind of life he had before he adopted Kurt.

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine says with a shrug. "Typical high school stuff, I guess, but with blazers and ties and all boys."

"That doesn't really help me much," Kurt says quietly, turning his face into Blaine's shoulder. "I never went to high school." He feels embarrassed admitting it to Blaine, even though it's far from uncommon for hybrids, especially hybrids in orphanages, to only get a basic, bare bones education. 

Kurt knows he's not stupid; he loves to learn. In fact, sometimes he even reads the old textbooks Blaine's been "sneakily" leaving out after he caught Kurt peeking into one he'd left on the coffee table. But still, Blaine's _smart_ , and Kurt hates feeling like he's just some dumb pet.

Blaine doesn't say anything for a long while, and Kurt's starting to get more and more nervous until he feels Blaine's lips press soft and fleeting to the top of his head, right at the base of his left ear. Kurt sucks in a little breath, his hands tightening in Blaine's hoodie reflexively. 

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asks, his voice soft and encouraging. "Ask me anything."

Kurt lets go of Blaine's hoodie, letting his fingers curl around a string instead, forcing himself to resist the urge to bat at it. "Is high school like it is on TV? A lot of parties with beer and regrettable hook-ups?"

Blaine laughs. "Not so much. I mean, the Warblers got their hands on a couple bottles of champagne once, but other than that, high school was just... high school. I never even went on a date with anyone until I started college," Blaine adds with a shrug, and Kurt accidentally yanks Blaine's hoodie string, choking him.

"Sorry!" Kurt says, flushing as Blaine clears his throat and shakes his head to let Kurt know it's fine. The thought of Blaine dating someone makes his stomach twist up unhappily, though, his tail starting to puff up. "So you... had a girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend," Blaine corrects, tilting his head curiously when he looks at Kurt. His voice is a little stronger when he says, "I like boys."

Kurt can't help but feel slightly relieved by that news. He had his suspicions, but it's nice to have confirmation, and Kurt feels the fur on his tail settling as Blaine continues.

"I had the biggest crush on this guy when I was 16. I even serenaded him in the store he worked at, but somehow that didn't work out."

Kurt almost says, "Gee, I wonder why," but then feels his ears go back in shame when he realizes how unfair he's being, getting upset just because Blaine liked someone when he was younger. Blaine must notice, because he starts to pet at Kurt's ears again, fingers brushing through the hair at the base of them.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Kurt lies, ducking his head down so Blaine will keep petting and to hide the red creeping into his face. 

"Well don't stay up on my account if you're sleepy. That's about it for the riveting tale of my dating history," Blaine says with a laugh. "I guess I'm just not very good at romance."

"At least you have a history," Kurt says quietly into the fabric of Blaine's sweatshirt. He tries not to feel sorry for himself, but he can't help but wish he had something, _anything_ to go on, to help him make sense of the things he feels for Blaine. 

"So you've never had a... boyfriend?" Blaine asks carefully, his voice hesitant on the word.

"I've never even been kissed," Kurt admits quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up as he blushes. "There weren't really any other gay kids at the orphanage, and we aren't allowed to date each other even if there had been." He doesn't tell Blaine that those rules are in place so they'll sell for higher prices. This conversation is embarrassing enough and he's already dodged that bullet once today.

"Oh," Blaine says, his fingers stilling in Kurt's hair. Kurt nudges his head back against Blaine's hand, encouraging him, and Blaine starts to pet him again, his fingers dragging slow and heavy over Kurt's scalp and up his ears. 

"Kurt?" he asks after a moment, and Kurt tilts his head up, meeting Blaine's eyes shyly. "I'm not just saying this because I'm your friend, okay? In fact, I probably shouldn't say this because I'm your friend, but you're-- you're _amazing_ , okay, and any guy would be lucky to be your boyfriend." 

Blaine's eyes are warm and bright where he's looking down at Kurt, and Kurt feels his stomach swoop wildly, his heart fluttering in his chest at Blaine's words. He's trying to find the words (okay, and the courage) to say something back when Blaine clears his throat, the sound sudden and loud in the quiet of the living room. He shifts out from under Kurt, standing up and letting out a long breath, rubbing his palms on the sides of his jeans.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," Blaine says, shifting on his feet for a moment before he reaches out and pets at the base of Kurt's ears one last time. "Goodnight," he says, waving awkwardly at Kurt before he turns and heads quickly down the hall. 

"Goodnight," Kurt calls after him, sighing to himself as he drops his head to the back of the sofa, burying his face in the fabric with a groan.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, there was a time when I was the awesome cook and you didn't know how to use a can opener," Blaine sighs as he tosses his bag on the couch and heads into the kitchen. Kurt's humming while he stirs two different pots, his tail swaying happily behind him.

"That's not my fault, I'd never even seen one before. Besides, you're still an awesome cook," Kurt says, smiling brightly at him. "This just means we're _both_ awesome cooks." Blaine wants to argue - he's pretty sure that Kurt's become a better cook in three months than Blaine managed to be in 21 years, but he'll let Kurt humor him.

"I guess I don't need to ask how your day went, then," Blaine says, hopping up to sit on the counter beside the stove, far enough away that he's not in danger of being splashed by anything but close enough that he can reach out and stroke his fingers over Kurt's tail when it flicks past him.

"Nigella made this," Kurt says absently, his tongue peeking out from between his lips as he carefully grinds some pepper into the sauce he's making. Blaine grins when Kurt's nose twitches at the smell. "Everything looks so good when she makes it, and we had all the ingredients, so I figured why not. That's okay, right?" Kurt asks, his voice faltering a little.

"Of course," Blaine says, catching Kurt's tail in his hand and stroking his hand down the length of it, smiling to himself as Kurt's posture relaxes again and he nods to himself, going back to stirring his sauce. Kurt's pretty settled in, at least as far as Blaine can tell, but he still gets nervous every now and then. He still randomly doubts things from time to time, but not nearly as much as he used to, back when he was so nervous and hesitant about everything.

Blaine doesn't mind reassuring him when he needs it, though. He wants to make sure that Kurt knows this is his home too, and that he's not just Blaine's pet, he's his... well. Blaine's not exactly sure what to call it. He's more than a roommate, more than just a friend, and when Blaine really thinks about it, he's pretty sure that Kurt is his _best_ friend. He cares about Kurt, cares about him really deeply and in ways that are slightly confusing, but the fact remains.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks, startling Blaine out of his thoughts. "You're quiet."

"I'm fine," Blaine says, shaking his head a little. "Sorry, I spaced out for a minute there."

"Can I have my tail back?" Kurt asks, his mouth twitching up in a smile. "I need to get the bread."

"Oh!" Blaine says, dropping Kurt's tail as soon as he realizes he's still stroking at the soft fur. "Sorry," he mumbles, flushing a little, but Kurt just grins at him. 

"Can you get the shiny stuff for me?" he calls over his shoulder, and it takes Blaine a second to realize that Kurt's asking for the foil.

It's sad when he thinks about the fact that Kurt didn't have a normal childhood, that he didn't learn so many things that Blaine takes for granted, but it's also really adorable when Kurt makes up names for things new to him. Plus, if he's being honest, he likes being the one to teach Kurt things, watching his eyes light up with every new thing he learns.

"How much?" Blaine asks, sliding off of the counter to grab the foil, pulling a large piece out and turning around to let Kurt measure. Kurt's eyes go wide, immediately focusing on the foil and narrowing, his ears twitching and his tail swaying behind him as his hips start to shimmy. "Kurt?" he asks, confused. Blaine's never seen him act like this.

"That's good!" Kurt says, his voice high and a little squeaky. He turns around quickly, and as Blaine watches his hands flex restlessly at his sides, it dawns on him. Kurt's got his fair share of cat-like traits, but he's not really _playful_ in the way that Blaine's used to from actual house cats. The closest he's come so far is a preoccupation with the strings of Blaine's hoodies, but even then he mostly just wraps them around his fingers.

Blaine grins to himself, balling up the tin foil in his hands and waiting for Kurt to turn around before he tosses it at him. Kurt's eyes go wide and a little manic and he _pounces_ , throwing himself after the ball of tinfoil and catching it right before it hits the ground, his tail twitching behind him and his ears standing high on his head.

"Oh my god," Blaine says, delighted.

"Shut up," Kurt hisses, straightening up and glaring at Blaine.

"Oh my _god_ ," Blaine says again, quickly balling up another piece of foil and dangling it between his fingers.

"Stop it," Kurt says, but his hips are doing that little shimmy again and his eyes are focused on the ball of foil. Blaine shakes it back and forth, Kurt's eyes following his every movement, before he tosses it Kurt's way. Kurt pounces again, like he can't help it, jumping to catch the ball in mid air this time and batting it back and forth between his hands.

He looks _adorable_ , his eyes wide and excited and glued to the shiny ball of foil, his tongue poking out of his mouth the way it does when he's focused on something. Blaine can't help but laugh, and it seems to snap Kurt out of it. He glares at Blaine again and then tosses the tin foil ball directly at his head.

"I hate you," Kurt whines, but he's blushing and Blaine knows he doesn't mean it.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen, Kurt, oh my god," Blaine says, his cheeks aching from how widely he's smiling. Kurt glares at him again, but Blaine pouts a little and Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes and then giving Blaine a little grin.

"Whatever, I like shiny things," Kurt grumbles, pushing past Blaine so he can get back to the stove and check on his sauce.

"I like _you_ ," Blaine says without even meaning to, following Kurt over to the stove and ruffling the hair between his ears. The back of Kurt's neck flushes red, and he knocks his hip into Blaine's, nudging him out of the way.

"Well, that's good, because I like you too," Kurt says, his voice breathier than Blaine's used to hearing it. "And I'll like you even more if you spread this on the bread and get it in the oven." He hands Blaine a bowl full of some kind of garlic spread, and Blaine gets to it, humming along with Kurt as they finish dinner.

-

"That was _delicious_ ," Blaine groans, collapsing on the couch after they've finished eating. "I hope you realize that you're making that at least once a week from now on."

"We'll see," Kurt says, sitting beside him and curling himself up under Blaine's arm. It's familiar, now, the way they always end up when they sit on the couch together, and Blaine hums happily to himself as Kurt's warm weight settles into his side. He's full and happy and apparently a little sleepy, because he yawns, sudden and wide.

"Are you tired?" Kurt asks.

"I didn't think so," Blaine mumbles. "But now that you mention it..."

"You can go to bed early, if you want," Kurt says. "I don't mind."

"I'm okay," Blaine says, his hand sliding up to pet at Kurt's ears automatically. He pauses when his fingers hit something strange that's matted in the soft fur at the base of Kurt's ear. "What's this?" he asks, stroking at the spot carefully. "Did you get something on your ears?"

"Oh no," Kurt groans, pulling back from Blaine's side quickly, his hands flying up to feel. "The sauce splattered earlier before you got home but I didn't think it went _that_ far. This is so embarrassing," he says miserably, his hands still fumbling frantically at his ears.

"Hey, hey," Blaine says, sliding closer when he realizes that Kurt's actually getting distressed. "Hey, Kurt, it's okay! There's no reason to be embarrassed, you've seen me drop food on my clothes more times than I can count."

"It's different," Kurt says quietly. "I'm not-- I don't like being dirty. I was dirty when they found me and the orphanage almost didn't take me because they thought I was a street hybrid, but I was just-- really young, and alone, and I was used to my mom keeping me clean, and--" Kurt snaps his mouth shut suddenly, like he didn't mean to say anything, and Blaine's heart aches in his chest.

"C'mon," he says, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asks nervously. "I need to clean up."

"I'm going to help," Blaine says, leading Kurt into the bathroom and pressing gently on his shoulders until he perches on the edge of the tub.

"You don't have to. I do know how to clean myself, now," Kurt says, his voice wry but still a little sad.

"I know," Blaine says fondly, grabbing a washcloth from the cabinet and turning on the water in the sink, waiting for it to get warm. "But it's on the back of your ear, so it might be hard to reach and make sure you've got it all. Let me help?" he asks, holding up the wet cloth and waiting for Kurt to answer. 

Kurt nods after a second, his eyes fluttering shut and his head dropping forward.

Blaine steps in close, Kurt's forehead brushing against his stomach as he leans down and starts to rub softly at the sauce behind Kurt's ear. Kurt relaxes into it, letting his head drop forward more, his forehead pressing in against Blaine's stomach. Blaine has to rub a little more firmly to get the worst of it out, and Kurt starts to purr quietly when he does.

It comes out pretty easily, but Blaine keeps rubbing at the soft hair of Kurt's ear with a clean corner of the washcloth, just to make sure he's got it all. Kurt's purrs get louder, his nose rubbing against Blaine's stomach through the thin material of his t-shirt as Kurt starts to nuzzle. His breath puffs out warmly against Blaine's waistband as he purrs, and Blaine feels himself blush, his stomach drawing up a little.

It's just been a _really_ long time since anyone's been this close to him, is all, and Blaine swallows heavily, ignoring the familiar feeling coiling up in his stomach at the situation. He shakes his head and forces himself to focus on the task at hand. He's helping Kurt - his _friend_ \- who is upset and needs Blaine to be there for him, not to get distracted his own stupid hormones.

Blaine takes a deep breath, steadying himself, and he's about to pull back when Kurt's hands start to slide up the inside of his legs. Blaine freezes, holding as still as he can as Kurt's hands keep moving up and then over his thighs, settling on his hips. Kurt starts to squeeze them rhythmically, his hands tensing and relaxing as he purrs and nuzzles at Blaine's stomach, and it takes Blaine a second to realize that Kurt's _kneading_ him. 

Blaine has a weird moment where he can't decide if he's relieved or disappointed, but then Kurt's raising his head and blinking up at him dazedly, his eyes a darker blue than Blaine's ever seen them.

"You stopped," Kurt says, his voice gravelly like it gets when he's been purring.

"I um-- I got it. All," Blaine stutters out. "All gone."

"Oh," Kurt says slowly. "That's good." His hands are still kneading at Blaine's hips, and Kurt looks at them curiously for a moment like he doesn't realize what he's doing before his eyes go wide and he quickly drops his hands from Blaine's hips, flushing bright red.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says, his voice high and breathy, and Blaine smiles down at him, petting at his now clean, damp ear quickly before he steps away.

"It's fine!" Blaine says reassuringly, tossing the now cold cloth into the sink. "It's great, good, awesome." Blaine winces a little, and the corner of Kurt's mouth quirks up in a sweet smile. His eyes are still big and dark, and his hair is more messy than Blaine's ever seen it, and Blaine takes in a ragged breath as his stomach tightens up again. He wishes his stupid body would stop confusing his stupid brain, because he feels like the worst friend _ever_ right now.

"Thank you," Kurt says softly as he stands, darting forward and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders in a hug. Blaine's arms come up around his waist, and Kurt nuzzles his nose against Blaine's jaw, taking in a long breath and starting to purr quietly, his tail flicking back and forth before he stiffens in Blaine's arms and steps back, his eyes darting around nervously.

"No problem," Blaine says, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "I think I am going to go to bed now, though. I have an early class tomorrow."

"Right," Kurt says, nodding. "Well, goodnight. I think I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll go to bed too. I feel-- weird."

"Okay. Good. Well, I mean, not good that you don't feel... good. The point is, I hope you feel better," Blaine says, pausing in the doorway. "Wake me up if you start to feel worse, okay?" 

Kurt nods, but he still won't meet Blaine's eyes. "Kurt, promise," Blaine continues. "I don't want you to be sick and miserable alone in your room."

"I promise," Kurt says softly, his eyes flicking up to meet Blaine's. "I'm sure I'll feel fine after a shower and a good night's rest." 

Blaine nods, smiling at him one more time before he leaves the bathroom and heads to his room, falling face down on his bed with a groan. He wishes the apartment had two bathrooms, because as much he hates to admit it, he could _really_ use a cold shower right about now.


	6. Chapter 6

After Kurt showers and changes into clean pajamas, he flops back onto his bed, waiting for the strange twisting in his stomach to settle and for the flush to leave his face. 

He's been sick before - run of the mill colds and even a pretty bad flu once - but he's _never_ felt like this, and it's a little scary. He just feels... restless, like there's an itch under his skin he can't seem to get rid of no matter how much he wiggles himself around on the bed. 

He's feverish, too. He spent his entire shower adjusting the hot water lower and lower until it was almost turned off, and it was still just a momentary relief. Kurt reasons that the fever must be what's making him act a little strange, if the way he embarrassed himself when he zoned out with Blaine earlier is any indication. 

Kurt groans at the memory and forces himself to stop thinking about it because it only makes him feel more embarrassed, makes him flush even _hotter_ , and Kurt whines up at the ceiling helplessly for a lack of anything else to do. 

He's already kicked all the blankets off of his bed and he throws the thin sheet off of his body with a sigh when even that feels too warm and oppressive. 

There's an air conditioner in Kurt's window that Blaine's told him he's free to use, but he's never actually turned it on before. Usually Kurt's perfectly content with the temperature of the apartment, but he thinks he might have to make an exception. Blaine showed him how to use it early on, and Kurt drags himself out of bed and over to the window, turning the knobs until the air conditioner kicks on and then collapsing onto the foot of his bed so he's directly in front of it.

The cool air feels heavenly on his face and arms and Kurt's stripping his shirt off before he even thinks about it so he can feel the air on his chest too. He purrs quietly to himself in satisfaction, his hands reaching out to tangle in the sheets and knead absently at them.

After a while Kurt realizes that, as nice as the air feels, it's not really _helping_. It's cool but not cooling him off, and if anything the way the air makes his nipples draw up tight and his skin start to break out in goosebumps almost makes him feel _hotter_ , somewhere deep inside.

Kurt huffs out an annoyed breath and shucks his pajama pants off, and he's not even particularly embarrassed when he realizes he forgot to put on underwear after his shower, because it feels so nice to be bare and stretched out on his bed with the cool air rushing over his body. Kurt's not usually one for nudity - he likes layers, likes to be covered up, and he hardly ever even sleeps in anything less than pants and a shirt - but it feels _good_ right now, like it's what he should be doing, and Kurt tries not to dwell on how strange it is.

There's still sweat gathering at the small of his back where he's touching the bed, and Kurt turns over onto his stomach with a whine so his back can get some air too. Once he's face down on the bed Kurt feels a weird surge in his gut, and he arches his back without even thinking about it, going on instinct as his hips raise up into the air and his tail flicks to the side. As soon as Kurt feels the cool rush of air over his exposed hole he goes stiff, flushing with a warmth that's entirely embarrassment and suddenly so clearly different from the heat that's been slowly building and pooling under his skin for the past day or so.

Kurt didn't even consider that it might not just be a fever but his _heat_ , something that was only ever talked about in very vague terms. 

It had been boring and clinical when he'd learned about it in the vaguest of terms at the orphanage, lots of words he didn't necessarily understand at the time like "sexual maturity" and "biological imperatives." Things had been much more vulgar when it was mentioned at the pet store but not particularly clearer, just lots of talk about how cat hybrids were the highest sellers because of their heat.

Kurt's never gone into heat before - it's something that happens at different times for different hybrids - and he clings desperately to the hope that maybe this _isn't_ his heat, and maybe he really is just getting sick and the cool air felt good and he's making too much out of it. There's always a chance, anyway, even if Kurt's pretty sure he's just kidding himself. Maybe he just needs to sleep it off. 

He'll get a good night's sleep and wake up tomorrow with a clearer head and without this restless heat making it hard to think, he's sure of it. 

Kurt briefly considers getting back up to put his pants on, or at least retrieve his sheets from the floor and get back to the head of the bed, but he feels too good stretched out on his stomach under the cool air. There's still an itch beneath his skin and part of him wants to arch back up, to press his cock down against the sheets and rock his ass back against nothing, but in the end exhaustion wins out and his eyes droop shut, his hands still kneading at the mattress occasionally as he drifts off to sleep.

-

Kurt wakes up from a fitful sleep later to the feeling of Blaine's hand in his hair, stroking it back from his forehead and then pressing his palm to Kurt's forehead. Kurt's still half asleep, but he's aware of his entire body leaning up into the touch, the way he purrs out a soft moan. It feels like Blaine's touching him _everywhere_ , like the itch that's humming under his skin is starting to settle, and Kurt rolls over onto his belly on instinct, arching his hips up with a whine.

"Oh!" he hears Blaine gasp like he's listening from a distance, his senses muddled, and Kurt tries to blink himself fully awake when he feels Blaine drape a blanket from the floor over him.

"No, I'm hot," he mumbles, still sluggish and sleepy, trying to push the blanket off.

"You're also naked," Blaine says, voice strangled. "Very, very naked."

Kurt's eyes fly open and he comes back to himself all at once when he realizes that he's been writhing naked on the bed in front of Blaine, oh _god_. He bites back a groan when he flushes even hotter with embarrassment, since that's the last thing he needs.

"I'm so sorry," he says quickly. "I was just so hot, it's so hot, I'm sorry--" 

"Hey, no, shh, it's fine," Blaine says softly, stepping closer and reaching out to pet back through Kurt's hair. Kurt arches up against his hand and barely manages to choke back another moan at the feeling, his nails digging into his palms as he clenches his fists tight so he doesn't reach out for Blaine. It would feel so _good_ but Kurt isn't sure he'd be able to control himself, not with Blaine so close, soothing the heat flooding Kurt's body.

"You're burning up," Blaine says, pressing the back of his hand to Kurt's forehead again. "And it's _freezing_ in here. Maybe I should stay home from class, Kurt, I think you're really sick."

"No," Kurt says quickly, "no, no, go to class, it's just-- a cold. I'll be fine, I promise, I just need to rest some more." 

Blaine looks reluctant, turning his hand and pressing his palm to Kurt's cheek, and Kurt nuzzles into the touch before he can stop himself, rubbing his face against Blaine's hand and breathing in the warm smell of his skin. His tongue wants to flick out to taste it, and Kurt bites down on it, letting the little flair of pain snap him out of it enough that he can pull away from Blaine's touch.

"Go," Kurt repeats, feeling warmer than he already is under Blaine's worried gaze. "I'll be fine, and it's only a few hours, right?"

"Right, two hours at most, okay? And I'll bring home the stuff to make you some soup. Is there anything else you need? Cough drops? Cold medicine? Popsicles? I should get you some popsicles," Blaine babbles to himself. "They always made me feel better when I was sick."

"Popsicles sound great," Kurt says, desperate for Blaine to leave because he can't stop thinking about _pouncing_ him, rubbing on Blaine until he gets relief and then rolling over and presenting for him. The pictures flooding Kurt's mind make him dizzy, make him ache for Blaine in ways he's never even imagined before.

"Okay," Blaine says. He still looks worried, but he turns to leave, and Kurt doesn't even have time to breathe out a sigh of relief before Blaine's turning back and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. It's just a soft, quick kiss, and Blaine's out of the door a second later, but it rocks through Kurt's body, making the heat flare under his skin again and his cock twitch and swell embarrassingly fast between his legs.

He can't stop thinking about Blaine, about his smell and his touch and what his lips would feel like all over Kurt's body, kissing away the frustration of Kurt's heat. Kurt whines again and pushes the heavy blanket back off of his body, burying his face in his pillow and trying to ignore the deep, throbbing ache in his belly as he listens to Blaine get ready for class.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt spends another twenty minutes in bed after Blaine leaves before the restless itch beneath his skin makes lying still with no distractions from his heat nearly impossible. He blushes brightly when he gets up and pulls on a pair of underwear over his sensitive cock, still hard from before, but he can't quite bring himself to walk around the apartment naked, even if Blaine isn't home.

Not trusting himself enough to make food, Kurt settles on doing laundry, one of his favorite menial tasks to do around the apartment. While Kurt tries to resist his usual urges to lounge around in sunspots during the day, there's something soothing about the warmth and the clean smell of clothes fresh from the dryer that makes Kurt's purr start up immediately, and thankfully Blaine doesn't mind when he comes home and Kurt is fast asleep on top of a pile of freshly-dried laundry.

Kurt can't bear the thought of napping on hot clothes today, though, and sighs as he sorts through the hampers of dirty laundry in front of the washer, filling it with a load of clothes and starting it up.

He's doing a fairly good job of distracting himself until he comes across Blaine's Dalton hoodie in the pile of clothes to be washed, and his tail twitches sharply to the side, his nostrils flaring.

It doesn't smell... _bad_ , really, but Blaine wears it every other evening so it smells strongly of him, enough that Kurt feels heat flare up in his belly when he picks up the hoodie and brings it up to his face to breathe in the lingering, familiar scent of Blaine's skin.

Kurt groans when that sends another rush of heat through his body, his cock aching where it's straining in his underwear at the memory of Blaine and his scent. 

He leans back into the washer, wondering if having Blaine's scent with him could help with his heat, when the spin cycle of the washer kicks on. Kurt yelps, startled, but when he doesn't move away immediately he realizes that the vibrations from the machine are making him buzz in a way that's almost satisfying, heat swirling in his belly until Kurt has to bite back a desperate mewl, leaning heavily back into the washing machine as it continues to vibrate.

It takes Kurt glancing down his body to the wet spot of pre-come on his underwear, right where the head of his cock curves up toward the waistband, for him to let out an embarrassed whine, clutching the hoodie to his chest and rushing back to his bedroom to change.

"Pull it together," Kurt mutters, lying back on the bed and wiggling out of his underwear, but as soon as he's naked in front of the air conditioner again, cool air making goosebumps rise on his skin and his nipples tighten, Kurt's mind goes blank, his hips rocking up into the air while his cock glides wet over his stomach.

Kurt's almost certain it won't help, that there's a reason it's called _going into heat_ and not just _getting turned on_ , but that doesn't stop him from rolling over onto his stomach, tucking his nose into the soft material of the hoodie, where it smells most like Blaine's neck.

It's not the same, of course, as having Blaine with him, having Blaine _touch_ him, but the scent still makes the heat a little better, and Kurt starts to rock his hips down against the bed, cock trapped between his belly and the mattress until it gets to be too much and Kurt is lifting his hips high, arching his ass up as his knees slide apart.

It feels too good for Kurt to let embarrassment stop him, the way he's spread open while his cock hangs heavy below his stomach. Kurt moans out loud, ears flattening and tail swishing to the side, staying there until Kurt can feel cool air over his hole.

And oh, that _does_ make him flush. Kurt kneads at the mattress, nuzzling his cheek against Blaine's hoodie to try and distract from the distinctively _empty_ ache inside, the way that his body knows just presenting isn't what it really needs.

It's more out of desperation than curiosity that Kurt reaches back behind himself, fingers brushing shakily over his hole and stomach tightening when they slide through slickness there, lubrication that Kurt almost forgot his body could make.

"Oh god," Kurt whimpers, dipping a finger inside, squeezing tightly around it even though it's just an echo of the kind of fullness he wants. He breathes in Blaine's scent and lets himself picture it for a second, Blaine opening him up with his cock instead, and there's a quick rush of heat that makes his toes curl, so close to being satisfying until the image fades and Kurt's left with just his fingers and his desperation.

He can't press in very far so he tries two fingers instead, muscles relaxing and opening eagerly for them as Kurt's head drops forward, his lips parted around a gasp. Heat pools impatiently in the pit of his stomach, an insistent and hollow ache that doesn't ease up no matter how hard Kurt works his fingers inside, clenching rhythmically around them with each thrust.

Kurt starts to sweat from the effort, his cock leaking onto the sheets, but he can feel he's not actually getting any closer to relief. He groans, sliding his fingers out with a wet pop and just letting the cool air wash over him for a few minutes as he tries to calm down, panting and frustrated.

 _It's not fair,_ Kurt thinks, knowing what could help his heat go away and knowing he could never ask Blaine for that. He winces as he wipes his slick fingers off on his hip and forces himself out of bed just long enough to clean up, hissing at the oversensitivity when he strokes a wet washcloth over his cock, still flushed hard and aching.

Kurt doesn't have any real desire to go to sleep when he climbs back into bed, but he doesn't trust himself to go back to doing laundry, back to sorting through his and Blaine's clothes where he'd be surrounded by Blaine's scent.

Kurt groans, feels himself clench around nothing when he rolls back over onto his stomach, twisting his hips weakly so his cock slides against the mattress a few times before giving up. None of it is actually helping the restless heat under Kurt's skin, but the air is cool enough that Kurt turns his cheek on the pillow and tries to focus on that, on anything but the empty ache inside and the lingering scent of Blaine from his hoodie, where Kurt has it stuffed under his pillow.

-

Kurt's dozing fitfully when he hears Blaine's key in the lock an hour or so later. He forces himself to get up so he can put a clean pair of briefs on, reluctantly adding a pair of pajama pants on top when he realizes how obvious the outline of his still hard cock is, straining in his underwear. He considers a shirt, too, just so he won't be quite so embarrassed in front of Blaine, but in the end he can't bring himself to do it, collapsing back down on his bed in front of the air conditioner instead. 

Blaine knocks on his door a few seconds later, and Kurt startles himself when he meows in response. He meant to say come in, and he clears his throat, trying again.

"Come in," he calls at the door, and his voice is still scratchy and raw but at least it's _working_ now.

"Hey," Blaine says, opening the door and quickly walking over to the bed, pressing his hand to Kurt's forehead. "You're still so hot, Kurt. Do you feel any better?"

"Mmm," Kurt says, his eyes fluttering shut at Blaine's touch, the way it radiates out across his body. It's strangely calming to him, despite the fact it makes his skin itch even more.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Blaine asks, sounding a little amused.

"Dunno," Kurt mumbles, the word turning into a purr halfway through when Blaine strokes at his hair. Kurt twists his hands in the sheets even though he wants to knead instead, clenching them hard in an effort to not let his hips thrust up the way they want to. Blaine's quiet for a moment, just petting through Kurt's hair, and Kurt starts to drift happily despite the restless heat under his skin. Blaine's so close that he's all Kurt can smell, his fingers always so gentle in Kurt's hair, and Kurt doesn't realize just how loudly he's purring until Blaine laughs quietly.

"Hey there, noisy, I asked you a question," Blaine says, and Kurt blinks his eyes open blearily. "Have you eaten today? I picked up some chicken noodle soup from the deli on the way home, do you think you could keep it down?"

Kurt just nods - he doesn't want to admit to Blaine that he's not _that_ kind of sick, and besides, he didn't realize it until Blaine asked, but he hasn't eaten at all today. As if on cue, his stomach rumbles, and any hope Kurt has that Blaine would mistake it for a purr is gone when Blaine smirks at him, looking delighted.

"I thought so," Blaine says, scratching softly at the base of Kurt's ears in a way that makes a rush of _want_ jolt through Kurt's belly and straight to his cock. He suddenly wants to moan, wants to turn over on his belly and present himself and beg Blaine to give him what he needs. 

Kurt somehow manages to pull away from Blaine's hand before he completely loses control, reaching for the bottle of water on his nightstand so he has an excuse to move.

"I'll go heat the soup up," Blaine says. "Do you want anything else? Tea? I could go buy tea! I bought you popsicles but I didn't think to get tea," his face falls sadly, and Kurt feels a twist of affection for him, grinning softly and risking the temptation to reach over and pat his hand.

"Soup's fine," Kurt says, pulling his hand back quickly when even the split second of contact makes his stomach tighten. "I don't need tea."

"Okay," Blaine says, smiling at him. "But if you change your mind, let me know. I can get you tea. I can get you anything, okay, all you have to do is ask." Kurt swallows heavily, biting his lip against what he wants to ask for - what he wants to _beg_ Blaine for.

"Let's start with the soup," Kurt says shakily, his voice low and rough again. Blaine doesn't seem to notice, and just bends down and presses a quick, fleeting kiss to Kurt's forehead before he heads for the kitchen. It's barely anything, just a soft, dry brush of his lips, but Kurt has to hold back a whine, thankful that Blaine closes the door behind him and doesn't see the way Kurt's hips arch up into the air helplessly, his cock hard and throbbing in his pants.

Kurt's aching _everywhere_ , desperate and flushed and restless in his skin, and he turns over onto his belly, giving in to his instincts again after fighting so hard to keep control around Blaine. His back arches, his tail flicking to the side immediately, and Kurt can't stop thinking about what Blaine's lips would feel like on his hot, flushed skin, kissing down his chest, maybe, or his back. 

God, Blaine's lips trailing slowly down his back, wet and warm down his spine. His hands would be so wide on Kurt's hips, and maybe they'd slide down to grab at his ass, holding him open so he could press a kiss to Kurt's hole where he feels so _empty_ , where he wants Blaine so badly.

The thought of it makes Kurt moan deep in his throat, and he reaches beneath his pillow, his hand closing around Blaine's hoodie and pulling it out so he can bury his face in it, surrounding himself in Blaine's scent and letting it settle heavily in his belly. He feels his hole clench down desperately around nothing, and Kurt's so tempted to shuck off his pants and underwear and just _touch_ , even if he knows it's not what he needs.

Kurt's startled again by the knock on his door and he yelps, frantically shoving the hoodie back under his pillow and turning onto his back just in time to gather the sheets over his lap and hide the outline of his hard cock from sight as Blaine comes through the door, holding a small tray with a bowl of soup and a tiny little vase with a daisy in it. It's one of the big, round red ones that Kurt always admires when they walk past the flower cart that parks on their street from time to time, and he's struck with the sudden urge to cry, his emotions battling between being touched by the gesture and feeling an overwhelming guilt for the things he was just thinking.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks quickly, setting the tray down gently over Kurt's lap. He moves forward, his hand reaching out, probably to cup Kurt's face again, and Kurt hurriedly grabs the spoon, taking a big, too-hot mouthful of the soup, wincing as he swallows.

He's not sure he can take it right now if Blaine touches him. Not with how badly Kurt wants him, wants to do embarrassing things with sweet, caring Blaine who brought him a flower and soup because he thinks Kurt has a cold, and who only thinks of him as a friend, no matter how Kurt may feel. Kurt's eyes are still stinging, still wanting to cry with a confusing mix of shame and heartache and frustration, but he forces himself to smile as brightly as he can manage at Blaine after he swallows another spoonful of soup.

"I'm fine," Kurt lies, looking down at his bowl. "Just hungry."

"Good," Blaine says with a relieved sigh. "I'm going to go put my books away and get changed, okay? Eat up and just call for me if you need anything before I'm back." Kurt nods, grateful when Blaine turns to leave without another kiss or touch, and focuses on finishing the entire bowl even though the hot soup just makes him flush impossibly warmer.

-

Blaine takes a while, and as soon as Kurt's done with his soup and doesn't have the distraction of eating, he's sinking right back down into the heat that's throbbing under his skin and twisting in his stomach. Kurt puts his tray on the floor and carefully sets the vase with the daisy on his side table, letting his fingers drift lightly over the soft petals. He reaches under his pillow for Blaine's hoodie without really thinking about it, clutching it to his chest and bending his head to breathe in deep.

He's so caught up in Blaine's scent that he doesn't hear the door open, and he jumps with a startled hiss when Blaine says, "Awww, Kurt!"

Kurt tries to shove Blaine's hoodie away but he just ends up almost knocking the vase over and scrambling to keep it upright so it doesn't spill.

Kurt drops his head to his hands with a pathetic whine that he can't keep in. He feels _helpless_ , overwhelmed and desperate and with no way to fix things, and Blaine's crawling into bed beside him before Kurt can stop him, gathering Kurt up close to his chest and muttering softly to him.

"No, no, hey, shhh," Blaine says. "Kurt, sweetheart, it's fine! It's okay, I promise, I don't mind. Did you have it because it made you feel better?" Kurt just nods, not trusting his voice when he's putting all of his effort into keeping himself stiff and motionless against Blaine's side, his hips carefully angled away.

"I like that it made you feel better," Blaine says quietly, his voice low and warm in a way that makes Kurt want to whimper, his heart beating wildly. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to class. I should have stayed here with you so _I_ could make you feel better," Blaine continues, squeezing Kurt tighter. "But I'm here now, okay? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere until you feel better."

Blaine starts to pet at Kurt's back, his hand warm and heavy against Kurt's still-bare skin. Kurt's nearly _shaking_ with the effort of holding still when all he wants is to arch up into the touch, to let Blaine touch him anywhere, everywhere, to feel Blaine's hand trail lower and lower until he's pushing Kurt's tail aside and sliding his fingers inside of Kurt's pants to touch him where he's wet and empty and aching for Blaine.

Kurt wants it, wants _Blaine_ , wants him so badly that he can't hold back anymore. He can feel it, his control slipping as his instincts grow stronger, and Kurt has to remind himself sternly that this isn't what Blaine wants, and that he can't just turn over and present himself no matter how much his body is telling him to. It's the heat, and Kurt knows that under normal circumstances he would be mortified with the way he's behaving, but right now he can barely bring himself to care because Blaine's _touching_ him, holding him close, and it's all too much and not enough at the same time.

Kurt feels a low, desperate whine build in the back of his throat as he pushes back from Blaine's chest, struggling out of his arms and off the bed, backing up blindly until his back hits the wall across the room.

He has no real plan, no idea what he's going to say to Blaine to try to explain the way he's acting or how he's going to convince him that the best course of action is for Kurt to lock himself in his room for the next few days and for Blaine to stay far away. Kurt just knows he has to _move_ , because he can't be so close to Blaine right now. There's nothing calming or comforting about Blaine's touch or his scent anymore, it just makes him want _more_ , makes the constant fire under his skin burn hotter and hotter, makes him ache wetly between his legs and his cock throb and his head get fuzzier and fuzzier until all that's left are his instincts.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, his voice small. He looks scared, and more than a little hurt, and Kurt opens his mouth to apologize but all that comes out is a sharp, pained-sounding mewl that has Blaine on his feet and by Kurt's side in an instant, his hands cupping Kurt's face.

"Kurt, please," Blaine says, sounding almost as distressed as Kurt feels. "What's wrong? Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"Please don't," Kurt manages to get out. "Please don't touch me."

"Are you hurt?" Blaine asks, dropping his hands immediately but not moving away. His voice is full of worry and Kurt feels terrible for upsetting him. "Kurt, please, just tell me what's wrong. Let me help," Blaine pleads.

"You can't," Kurt gasps, feeling himself start to shake in earnest, his muscles quivering from holding himself back.

"I can try," Blaine says desperately. "Whatever it is, Kurt, you just have to tell me. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, so just tell me and I can fix it, okay? Whatever you need, I _promise_." Blaine's voice cracks a little at the end and Kurt watches him lift his hand up before he stops himself with a frustrated sigh. "You're scaring me," he says quietly, and Kurt's heart aches almost as badly as his body does at the words. "Please tell me, Kurt, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

Kurt wants to tell him, wants to tell Blaine _everything_ , and he bites down roughly on his own tongue to stop himself, shaking his head at Blaine. He should tell Blaine to leave, beg him to go, but he's scared to open his mouth.

"Kurt, you're _trembling_ ," Blaine says, his voice thin and strained, and when Kurt looks at him Blaine's eyes are big and shining wetly. Blaine lifts his hand again but he keeps going this time, reaches out for him slowly, and Kurt should move, should _stop_ him, but instead he blinks his eyes shut and moans out loud when Blaine's fingers brush over his cheek.

It's like everything inside of him snaps at the touch, everything that was holding him back just disappearing, and Kurt sags forward against Blaine's body, burying his face in Blaine's neck and breathing him in with a groan. Blaine immediately wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close, and Kurt can't stop his hips from jerking forward roughly to rub his cock against Blaine's hip.

Blaine freezes, drawing in a shaky breath. Kurt should stop, he knows he should stop, but it feels so _right_ , even if it's just a fraction of what Kurt needs.

Kurt's still rubbing his cock helplessly against Blaine when he doesn't say anything - he can't make himself _stop_ \- but Blaine's still holding him close, too, isn't pushing him back, and just that is enough that Kurt can't keep it in any longer. "You," Kurt chokes out. "Need you, Blaine, I'm-- my heat. I'm in heat, it's a--" Kurt gasps, pleasure twisting in his stomach from the friction on his cock. "Hybrids, we--"

"I know," Blaine says, his voice lower than Kurt's used to hearing it, gruff in a way that makes Kurt shiver and press himself even closer. "I mean, I don't-- I know what it is. They, uh, mentioned it in school, and at the pet store, but I didn't know why they'd tell _me_."

"Because that's what we're for," Kurt groans. "You really don't know? That's why-- why people want hybrids. Cat hybrids are special because we go into heat and we need it, we have to have it, we need, I need _you_..." He trails off, some small part of him still embarrassed by what he's saying, but he thinks he can feel Blaine getting hard against his thigh, his cheeks flushed once Kurt lets himself actually look, and it makes the heat coil up in Kurt's stomach stronger than ever before.

Kurt wants nothing more than to turn around, to yank down his pants and his underwear and present for Blaine, to beg for Blaine to fuck him and give him what he needs. But just the very thought of it, of Blaine hard and big and hot inside of him, makes Kurt's hips jerk forward roughly as he comes in a sudden rush, his cock pressed against the sharp jut of Blaine's hip.

Blaine lets out a shocked groan, and Kurt's shaking from the strength of his orgasm even as his hole clenches desperately around nothing and the empty ache in his stomach flares. Kurt tries to push back, tries to struggle out of Blaine's arms.

"I'm sorry," he says brokenly. "Blaine I'm so _sorry_. I tried not to tell you, I didn't want you to know, but I just needed you, the way you smell and the way you touch me, and--" Kurt snaps his mouth shut when he realizes what he's saying, but Blaine just pulls him in closer, squeezes at Kurt's waist until Kurt stops fighting his grip.

"Kurt," Blaine says gruffly. "Kurt, look at me." Kurt shakes his head, because he can't, he feels horrible and Blaine won't stop touching him and he just wants _more_ , but Blaine adds a quiet, desperate, "Please, Kurt," at the end, and Kurt reluctantly meets his eyes, biting back a groan when he sees how wide and dark they are. God, he _wants_.

"Do you want this?" Blaine asks him, almost like he's reading Kurt's mind. "If you tell me to leave again I'll... I'll go," Blaine says slowly, like the thought of leaving Kurt pains him, "but if you want this--"

"You- you'd do that?" Kurt asks shakily, his heart pounding at Blaine's words. He has to be misunderstanding things, he has to. "You don't have to, I can just-- I can--"

"Do you want this?" Blaine repeats, his voice low and broken and his cock now definitely hard against Kurt's thigh, and Kurt's barely finished nodding before Blaine's mouth is on his.

Kurt wasn't expecting a kiss at all, but certainly not one like this, Blaine's lips soft and gentle and sweet against his, cupping Kurt's face with one hand while the other pets down the length of Kurt's tail, and then Kurt's _moaning_ against Blaine's mouth. He's shaking again, but in a good way this time, his whole body practically vibrating as he presses himself closer and closer to Blaine, his mouth opening under Blaine's instinctively.

Blaine kisses him deeper, sliding his hand into Kurt's hair and scratching at his scalp as he goes, and Kurt's knees nearly buckle at the buzzing heat that's spreading all over his body. Then Blaine licks at his lips, his tongue sliding inside of Kurt's mouth, and Kurt mewls desperately against Blaine's lips at the feeling.

"What do you need?" Blaine asks breathlessly, pulling away from Kurt's mouth. "Just tell me, Kurt, okay? Anything you need, like I promised, remember?" Blaine's eyes are still dark and shining and he looks nervous but still so sincere, so Kurt takes in a deep breath and does what Blaine asks, does what his body's telling him, pushing his pants and underwear down and kicking them off on his way to the bed. He crawls on top of the messy sheets, pressing his chest flat to the mattress and arching his back, his tail flicking to the side to expose his hole to Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, his voice unsure. Kurt can hear him moving closer, can _smell_ him, all of his senses alert and focused on Blaine, and when he lifts his head to look over his shoulder Blaine's eyes are wide and the heel of his palm is pressed against the shape of his hard cock over his jeans. He's blushing, his lips parted and still wet from the kisses, and underneath all the heat and embarrassment Kurt feels a small swell of pride for making Blaine look like that.

"Yes," Kurt moans, dizzy with how badly he wants Blaine, how close he is to getting him. " _Please_."


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine's still not entirely sure he isn't dreaming, but he can't seem to take his eyes away from Kurt, naked on his bed, hips arched up so high that absolutely nothing is left to imagination. Blaine doesn't remember the last time he was this hard so fast, stomach twisting with guilt (Kurt is his _friend_ ) and something hotter, tighter.

"I've never..." Blaine stops to clear his throat when his voice comes out scratchy. "I mean, I have, but never with a hybrid before. Is it- is it different for you, being in heat?" Blaine feels a twinge in his chest when he asks, softer, "Will you remember any of it?"

"I've never done this before either," Kurt says wryly, tail swinging slowly and fingers kneading the sheets. "But my-- _oh_ , my mind still works, it's just that my body _needs_."

"Needs me," Blaine says, stepping closer to the bed. "Or just, needs anyone, I guess," he adds quickly, flushing a little. 

"No, needs you," Kurt says, rubbing his face against Blaine's hoodie where it's still up by his pillows, and Blaine's stomach draws up tight at that, at the way Kurt's still trying to breathe in Blaine's scent while he arches his back and presses his ass higher in the air. Blaine reaches down to palm himself again, his cock aching and trapped in his pants, responding too eagerly to the way Kurt's stretched out naked on the bed, all lean and gorgeous and so _desperate_.

He'd do anything for Kurt, _anything_ , but he wants to make sure he's doing the right thing, so he takes a deep, shaky breath and walks over to the bed, sitting down on the edge so he can tilt Kurt's face up.

"Hey," he says, smiling as Kurt nuzzles into his hand immediately, breathing him in and flicking his tongue out to lick at Blaine's palm - short, quick little strokes over his skin that make Blaine want to shiver. "Kurt, hey, sweetheart, can you look at me?"

"Mmm," Kurt says, blinking his eyes open slowly. He sounds dazed, but after a second his eyes focus in on Blaine. 

"I need you to tell me exactly what you need. I don't want to-- I need to know, so I don't do something you don't want, or- or hurt you, Kurt. I don't want to _hurt_ you," he says, starting to feel a little panicked. They'd been taught the basics about hybrids and hybrid biology in school, and Blaine knows that they can go into heat, but he's not sure exactly what he's supposed to be doing here.

"Just _you_ ," Kurt says desperately, almost mewling the word out. "Inside, I need you inside me, please."

"I-- okay," Blaine mumbles, swallowing heavily. "Do you have anything here? I have lube and condoms in my room, and-- hey, do you want to go to my room? It will smell like me," he babbles, noticing the way Kurt's hand is still kneading at his hoodie.

"Don't need it," Kurt says, his voice strained. "I get wet, and I already-- earlier, I just felt so _empty_ and so I tried to use my fingers but it wasn't right, it wasn't you," Kurt mumbles. "Want you. And we can-- your room, yes, want your room, and then want you _inside_ , Blaine, no condom, just you," he's starting to fade out again - Blaine can see it in the way his eyes slide shut and he starts to purr, his words trailing off into the loud rumbling noise. 

It takes Blaine a second to move, so caught up in the sudden visual of Kurt, desperate and facedown on the bed, his fingers working inside of himself while he wishes it was Blaine. His cock twitches impatiently in his pants, though, and that snaps Blaine out of it. 

He briefly considers trying to carry Kurt down the hallway but he's pretty sure it would just end in disaster, so he nudges Kurt up until he's standing on wobbly legs, his arms wrapping around Blaine's waist immediately. He nuzzles his nose into Blaine's throat, taking a deep breath and purring even louder, his tongue darting out to lap at the dip of Blaine's throat happily.

"Okay, come on, Kurt," Blaine says, shuffling them awkwardly down the hallway when he realizes that Kurt has no plans of letting go of him anytime soon. It turns out he's wrong, though, when he opens the door to his room and Kurt's ears perk up on his head as he lifts his chin, his nose twitching adorably as he takes a deep breath and then practically throws himself at Blaine's bed.

Blaine watches from the doorway as Kurt rolls all around, messing up the bedding and kneading his pillows and burying his nose against the sheets, his purr so loud that Blaine can hear it from across the room. It's _cute_ , at first, until Blaine gets a glimpse of Kurt's hard cock as he rubs it against the scrunched up comforter, and then his stomach coils up tight again as Kurt's ass arches into the air, his tail twitching to the side.

"Blaine," Kurt whines pitifully from the bed. "Blaine, need you," and then his hips start to rock forward as he grinds against the comforter, his ass swaying, and Blaine can just see how Kurt's hole is shining wetly in the dim light of the room. "Please."

"I'm here," Blaine says softly, settling down on the bed next to Kurt and stroking a hand down the long line of his back, watching Kurt arch up with the touch. "Um, Kurt, I'm just going to... get undressed first, okay?"

Kurt turns his cheek on the bed to watch Blaine, eyes wide and dark and lips wet after his tongue darts out to lick them. He nods, and Blaine stands up and quickly takes off his clothes, dropping them to the floor and pretending not to blush under the heat of Kurt's gaze, the soft, persistent sound of his purr. Any doubts he may have had about things are quickly starting to fade away at the pure _want_ in Kurt's gaze, the heavy way his eyes drag over Blaine's body, and Blaine bites back a groan when Kurt spreads his knees wider on the bed with a whine.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asks, kneeling behind Kurt and petting low down his back, over his tail, his cock twitching in his lap when Kurt gasps.

"Yes! Blaine, please--" Kurt's eyes are a little glazed over again, and he shivers with every brush of Blaine's palm. Blaine wonders what it must feel like to Kurt, being touched while he's in heat, to have him reacting like that.

"Shh, I've got you," Blaine mumbles, letting his fingers trail down the soft skin of Kurt's ass to where he's spread open and slick. He rubs over Kurt's rim, cautiously at first, making sure Kurt's actually wet enough and doesn't need lube. It's kind of fascinating, in a way that makes Blaine's blood hot, how Kurt's already so wet under Blaine's fingers, the way the muscle clenches under the touch. Blaine groans at the thought of how it must feel inside.

Kurt whines again, rocking back against Blaine's careful stroking, and Blaine gives him what he needs, pressing a finger inside of him slowly, even when Kurt groans and tries to push back with Blaine's hand, trying to take him deeper already.

"More," Kurt says almost as soon as Blaine's got his finger inside, rubbing his cheek against the sheets, his tail twitching restlessly. He's all slick, clenching heat, but he opens easily for Blaine's thrusting finger, enough that Blaine adds two when Kurt won't stop begging.

"Kurt, I- I just want to make sure you're ready, okay? Your body might think you can handle it but I don't want to hurt you," Blaine tries to explain. He knows Kurt's a little out of it, but so far he still seems to understand what Blaine's saying, so Blaine works his fingers inside, getting Kurt used to the stretch even though Kurt's opening so well for him already. Blaine catches Kurt's tail where it's flicking slowly, stroking it in time with the movement of his fingers when Kurt lets out a pleased sound. "I want you to feel good too," Blaine mumbles when Kurt rocks his hips back.

"It'll feel good as soon as you're _inside_ ," Kurt insists, his voice a little slurred. He's still kneading at the sheets and wiggling his ass in a way that would be cute if he wasn't squeezing around Blaine's fingers, his purr stuttering with a loud moan when Blaine gives in and adds a third finger. He knows he might be acting overly cautious, but he just wants to make sure it won't hurt. He doesn't want this to be something Kurt regrets.

It's only when Kurt starts to whimper, sad little noises muffled by his arm that are making Blaine's chest twinge in sympathy, that Blaine slides his fingers out, hoping Kurt's as ready as he thinks he is. If anything, Blaine's pretty sure Kurt's gotten _wetter_ , his hole open and shining with it when Blaine pulls his fingers out. He bites his lip at the sight and gives his cock a quick stroke with his slick fingers before kneeling behind Kurt.

"Okay, I'm--"

"Please," Kurt moans, cutting him off, his ass tilted high and tail swishing to the side again. His skin is hot where Blaine's gripping his hip, the slope of his back long and pale where he's hunched over in front of Blaine, and Blaine holds back the urge to lean down and kiss Kurt, right behind his ears.

The head of Blaine's cock slips over his hole at first, nerves making Blaine's hand unsteady, but Kurt opens easily for him when Blaine presses in again, sinking slowly inside. He lets out a shaky breath at the sudden clenching heat around his cock and the way Kurt just seems to _melt_ underneath him. His ears go flat, body pressing back with the push and he huffs out quick, purring breaths until Blaine's as deep as he can go, his hips snug against the warm skin of Kurt's ass.

Kurt won't stop _squeezing_ , a hot grip around Blaine's cock that's making it so hard to concentrate and not just blindly thrust forward, but Blaine lifts his head, petting at the base of Kurt's tail where it's twitching in front of him when he asks, "Kurt? Are you okay?"

There's a pause before Blaine hears a confused whine. "Of course I'm okay, why did you stop?" Kurt's voice is slow, deep and warm, and he's still purring loudly, his hands working at the sheets.

Blaine blinks. "I just--"

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt interrupts, his voice sounding sharper as he rocks back on Blaine's cock, and Blaine finally huffs out a short laugh, gripping tightly at Kurt's hips when he starts to move.

"Okay, point taken," Blaine mumbles, biting back a groan when he leans forward over Kurt's back, thrusting deep. 

Kurt can't seem to get enough, kneading the sheets and bracing himself on the mattress as Blaine fills him, sinking in over and over. Kurt's so wet inside, taking Blaine so well, but pleasure still pools in his stomach at how _tight_ Kurt is around his cock, the way he clenches down like he's trying to keep Blaine's cock inside.

"You feel amazing," Blaine says helplessly, giving in and wrapping an arm around Kurt's stomach, letting his lips skim over Kurt's back to brush kisses at the feverish skin he can reach. He knows Kurt's the one who needs this, but god, the way it _feels_ , how good it is to be close to Kurt's body, to press kisses over his skin. "God, Kurt, you--"

"Oh!" Kurt gasps, suddenly going still, and Blaine's about to pull out in confusion when he feels something wet hit his arm, heat twisting in his stomach as Kurt squeezes even harder around his cock and Blaine realizes what's happening.

" _Already_?" Blaine asks, pulling back from Kurt's body and reaching down to stroke lightly over Kurt's twitching cock, sticky with come but still hard and jutting out under his belly. Kurt just moans in response, shoving his hips back when Blaine tries to pull out.

"No, no, stay, please stay," Kurt begs, his voice rough with desperation. "Need you to keep going, Blaine, please."

"Won't it be too much?" Blaine's voice is scratchy too, his cock throbbing where it's still buried deep in Kurt's ass. "Kurt, sweetheart..." He knows this is what Kurt needs, but he also knows Kurt's a little out of it, and he doesn't want to push too far.

"Feels good," Kurt says into his arm, purr rumbling through his chest. "Blaine, _more._ Need it, I promise, s'ok."

Blaine lets his eyes slide shut, biting at his lip when he starts to move again, grinding his hips forward. "I-- okay. If that's what you want, Kurt," he says, his voice breaking off when Kurt just clenches around him again, like his body's trying to draw Blaine even deeper inside.

"Mmm," Kurt moans, moving more languid now, like the orgasm took some of the edge off for him. "Want it so much, want you to come in me, too."

Blaine's hips stutter, his breath catching in his throat. "Y- yeah?"

"Uh huh, wanna feel it," Kurt mumbles, knees sliding farther apart, and Blaine leans back down, draping himself over Kurt's back and nuzzling between his shoulders. "Ahh, _more_ , Blaine, just--"

"I've got you," Blaine says, thrusting a little harder, enough that his own stomach is starting to tighten, warning him that he's close. He grits his teeth, determined to hold back so he can give Kurt what he needs, and he forces himself to slow his thrusts down, pressing in deep and dropping his forehead against Kurt's back in an effort to calm down.

"Don't stop," Kurt begs, rocking his hips back against the weight of Blaine's body covering him. "Don't stop, you feel so good."

"Kurt, please, I'm close," Blaine says against his skin, wishing he had better staying power, but _god_ , Kurt feels amazing around his cock and underneath him like this. "Just- just a second, okay?" he asks, stretching forward to press kisses to the back of Kurt's neck.

That seems to calm Kurt some, and Blaine keeps it up, kissing at the back of Kurt's neck and opening his mouth to suck wetly at the warm, sweat-damp skin there. Kurt moans beneath him, his purr getting louder and louder and his ass clenching almost in time with it, a constant pressure around Blaine's cock that's keeping him on edge.

Blaine groans, pulling his hips back a little and starting to fuck Kurt again, giving in to the coiling heat in his belly. He thrusts forward fast and deep, groaning into the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt lets out a loud, pleased-sounding mewl and arches up as much as he can beneath Blaine's body, pushing his ass back, a tight and slick heat squeezing around Blaine's cock every time he drives it deep.

Kurt's purr starts to hitch with his gasping breaths, and Blaine nuzzles at Kurt's neck as he reaches underneath him, circling his hand around Kurt's cock to stroke as he thrusts. It's heavy and warm in his grip, either leaking or still wet from the first time he came, and Blaine doesn't have time to admire Kurt's recovery time because Kurt is _shaking_ , throwing his head back to moan.

"That's it," Blaine grits out, hips tired from snapping forward and cock aching from holding out, but it's all worth it when he feels Kurt come around him a second time, pushing back lazily with Blaine's thrusts until Blaine has to let go of his cock, groaning into the back of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine," Kurt says softly, the word slurred, and finally the tension in Blaine's body is snapping and he starts to come, unable to hold back anymore. He opens his mouth over Kurt's neck and bites down as he rides out his release, the hot rush of pleasure that makes his vision go blurry, his hips grinding forward in short, jerky thrusts.

Blaine doesn't bite hard - at least not on purpose - but Kurt's reaction is immediate. He slumps underneath Blaine, body going loose and pliant, and once Blaine's come down from his orgasm he presses an apologetic kiss over the mark, lifting his head to ask, "Kurt, are- are you okay?"

When Kurt blinks his eyes open they're almost completely dark, his purr loud as he breathes heavily and his tail trying to swish slowly even though Blaine's still covering his body. Blaine lifts his clean hand and pets at Kurt's cheek, his ears, eventually rolling off him when oversensitivity starts to settle in, his softening cock slipping out of Kurt's hole.

Kurt whines at the loss and so Blaine brushes more apologetic kisses over the back of his shoulders, reaching out to catch his tail, stroking down the length of it. Kurt arches up into the touch on instinct, but his eyes are still glassy and far away. Blaine lets go of his tail and holds his arms out, and thankfully Kurt just cuddles in close. 

He nuzzles weakly under Blaine's chin, his mouth open over Blaine's throat as he breathes out heavily. There's still a low purr rumbling through him, and Blaine pets slowly up and down his spine, letting Kurt cuddle in tight and knead his hands over Blaine's shoulders.

"Kurt?" he asks after a few minutes. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Kurt doesn't answer at first, but his purr gets a little stronger and he starts to lick softly at Blaine's throat, his tongue darting out to swipe over his sweaty skin. "Kurt?" he repeats, wanting to make sure everything's okay and he hasn't... god, _broken_ Kurt or anything. Blaine can barely feel his toes, so he can only imagine how Kurt feels.

"Mmm," Kurt finally hums, his voice scratchy. He clears his throat, his purr stuttering to a stop for a moment, before he tries again. "Hi," he says quietly.

"Hi," Blaine says, laughing softly. "Are you okay? Was... was _that_ okay, is everything alright?"

"Feels better," Kurt says, nuzzling closer to Blaine's neck and licking harder at his skin. "Feels good," he mumbles against Blaine's throat before his tongue trails down to the dip of Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine's breath hitches, heat sparking under his skin with just a touch of _too much_ as Kurt's mouth trails wetly down his chest. He isn't sure if Kurt's tongue is actually any rougher than a human's or if he's imagining it because he's still fuzzy from his orgasm, but either way, each lick is making Blaine's stomach tighten, muscles twitching as Kurt makes his way down Blaine's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks, the question coming out hoarse, and Kurt hums, nipping at the soft part of Blaine's belly and making his hips jump. Kurt's tail swings behind him playfully, his eyes dark when he looks up, his fingers firm where they're gripping Blaine's hips.

"Cleaning," Kurt says absently. He drags his tongue slowly from the ticklish spot under Blaine's belly-button down to the inside of his thigh, and Blaine's laugh is cut off with a gasp, his legs falling open as Kurt shoulders his way between them.

"Kurt..." Blaine tries to warn Kurt he's still sensitive, cock half-hard but spent, but Kurt only gives Blaine the lightest flicks of his tongue, gently cleaning up the come streaked across Blaine's cock. It's somewhere between overwhelming and soothing and Blaine sinks his fingers helplessly into Kurt's hair, petting at his ears when Kurt's purr starts up again, just as loud as before.

The gentle licks get a little rougher after a few minutes have passed, and Blaine feels the painful twitch of his cock trying to get hard again, his head falling back when he groans. "Shouldn't we be, you know, taking a break now? You came twice, Kurt."

Kurt huffs out a breath where he's licking over the head of Blaine's cock, looking up to Blaine just long enough to quirk an eyebrow. "My heat lasts for days, Blaine."

Blaine feels his stomach flip. " _Days_?"

"Mmhmm, hybrids are insatiable when they're in heat. I thought you knew?"

"I thought I knew too," Blaine says faintly, and he doesn't even pretend he's not getting hard again when Kurt slowly mouths at his cock, sucking it past his lips and into the slick heat of his mouth. Blaine groans, grabbing at the sheets with his free hand to try and keep his hips from twitching up. "Oh god, Kurt."

Kurt purrs louder as he sucks, and Blaine can feel the vibrations over his cock as it fills, arousal twisting in his stomach from the added sensation of it. Blaine's cock is flushed hard when Kurt pulls off with a wet pop and keeps licking, his own hips starting to lift behind him. "Blaine, _oh_ , I think it's--"

"Again?" Blaine asks breathlessly, cock still wet from Kurt's mouth and straining above his stomach.

Kurt nods, crawling up Blaine's body and pressing a slow, surprisingly sweet kiss to his lips. "Again, _please_."


	9. Chapter 9

"Whatever you need, Kurt," Blaine says, but Kurt's already distracted by the growing itch under his skin, the flaring heat that makes him ache inside, desperate to have Blaine filling him again. 

When Blaine moves to sit up, Kurt pushes him back to the bed, nuzzling his face into Blaine's sweaty neck and licking when he can't help himself. He _loves_ Blaine's scent, loves the way they're surrounded by it and the whole room smells like Blaine and sex. Kurt can smell himself on Blaine, too, and he nuzzles closer, humming happily until he can't ignore the building heat.

"Like this," Kurt says, bracing his hands on Blaine's chest when he sits up, lowering himself over Blaine's lap. Blaine's cock slides wetly over his ass and Kurt moans at the feeling, rocking back until Blaine finally reaches down and angles his cock so Kurt can sink down over it. 

The heat just _melts_ away, and Kurt can feel himself squeezing tight around Blaine, trying to take him deeper, to keep him inside. Kurt still feels flushed, achy and full, but it doesn't take long for the frustration of being in heat to turn into thrumming pleasure, a tightening in Kurt's belly as he rocks back on Blaine's cock. " _Ohhh_."

"Is- is this okay?" Blaine asks, and Kurt forces his eyes open to look down at Blaine, his warm stare and the wrinkle of his forehead every time Kurt clenches down around his cock.

"Mmm, it's perfect," Kurt says, letting out a rumbling purr just to see Blaine's mouth stretch into a smile.

"God, Kurt, the way you feel--" Blaine cuts off, lips parting around a moan as Kurt shoves his hips back, trying to feel Blaine as deep as he can like this. He misses Blaine's weight over his back, covering him, but this way Kurt can watch his face, hands braced on Blaine's chest as he twists his hips down to try and satisfy the deep ache inside.

Kurt slides his hands off of Blaine's chest when he starts to breathe harder, chest heaving under Kurt's fingertips, and he grabs handfuls of the sheet on either side of Blaine instead. He leans forward and gasps out when Blaine's cock shifts inside him, the drag sending heat rushing into his belly as Kurt moves.

"Oh _Blaine_ ," Kurt moans, dropping his head forward. "You-- that's--"

"Yeah?" Blaine holds onto Kurt's hips as he brings his knees up and then suddenly he's thrusting, lifting his ass off the bed to push his cock up into Kurt. Kurt whines, moving back with the thrusts as the desperation builds, pleasure twisting up tight. "So gorgeous," Blaine breathes out, fingers digging into Kurt's skin as he holds tight, and Kurt feels a new surge of heat at that, tail flicking impatiently behind him.

"So fucking _hot_ , Kurt," Blaine growls, voice surprisingly low, and when he reaches up to slide his hand to the back of Kurt's neck and drag him close enough for a kiss, Kurt goes easily, body submitting to the pressure at his neck and the way Blaine kisses him hungrily, panting against his mouth.

Kurt knows he's close, can feel the aching pressure build and build, so hot and tight inside him with each deep thrust of Blaine's cock, but he manages to hold out until Blaine's teeth are dragging over Kurt's lower lip, nipping sharply, and then the tension in Kurt's belly just _snaps_.

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut, hips jerking in Blaine's lap as he comes helplessly between them, the force of his orgasm leaving him weak and shaking even after it's done. He feels like he's on fire in an entirely different way from his heat, his skin tingling and his stomach clenching up tight like his body is trying to come again. 

He doesn't realize he's crying out, loud and desperate, until Blaine's hips still beneath him and his hands come up to cup Kurt's face, trying to get him to lift his head up. Kurt blinks his eyes open, his vision swimming for a moment before focusing in. Blaine looks worried, his hands stroking at Kurt's cheeks and wiping carefully at the wet corners of Kurt's eyes.

"I think we need to take a break," Blaine says, and Kurt whines, confused, because Blaine is still hard inside of him and Kurt still wants _more_ , so he sits back up, ignoring the dizzy rush of it and bracing his hands back on Blaine's chest as he starts to rock back against Blaine's cock.

Kurt pants out roughly and tries to ignore the sharp twist in his stomach and the burning ache that's spreading through him, making him shiver, eyes watering back up at the overwhelming rush of it. It's so intense that it almost feels like too much but Kurt bites down at his lip and clenches around Blaine's cock, because he knows he wants more, he _needs_ it.

"Kurt, sweetheart, you're shaking," Blaine gasps out, gripping Kurt's hips and trying to hold him still. 

"I want it," Kurt whines, still trying to grind down on Blaine's cock. And he _does_ want it - he's so oversensitive that his whole body is aching with it but he still wants Blaine filling him up and stretching him wide. "I can take it," he groans, jerking his hips back when Blaine's hands ease their grip on his hips. Blaine's cock slides just right inside of him again, and Kurt cries out sharply at the feeling, starting to shake even harder.

"Kurt, no, hey," Blaine says gently, tightening his hands on Kurt's hips again and starting to pull out.

" _No_ ," Kurt moans, squeezing down around Blaine's cock and trying to keep him inside even when it feels like too much.

"Shhh," Blaine mumbles as he pulls all the way out, and Kurt lets out a pathetic sounding mewl at the empty feeling inside, his hole clenching down around nothing. "Shh, it's okay, here we go," Blaine says as he tips Kurt to the side and spoons up behind him.

Kurt still feels too empty and too overwhelmed, but Blaine's holding him tight, wrapping Kurt up in his arms and only letting go to carefully untuck Kurt's tail where it's trapped beneath them, smoothing it down. Kurt arches back into the touch, letting out a low whine, and Blaine laughs softly, wrapping his arm back around Kurt's chest. 

"We're just going to calm down for a little while," he says, his voice warm and sweet in Kurt's ear. "Close your eyes and listen to me breathe and just try to match it, okay?" Kurt nods weakly, settling a little more into Blaine's arms as his body starts to relax. He's still shivering, his skin still buzzing from the oversensitivity, but it's not as bad as it was with Blaine still inside of him, and his heat seems to have been mostly satisfied for the moment. 

Blaine slides his palm, wide and warm, to the middle of Kurt's chest, pressing him even closer as he starts to breathe deep and even behind Kurt. It takes a while, Kurt's breath still ragged and catching in his chest, but eventually his breathing matches up with Blaine's, slow and steady, and Blaine starts to hum quietly into his ear, his hand coming up to stroke through Kurt's hair.

Kurt must have started purring at some point, because when Blaine scratches gently at the base of one of his ears Kurt's purr gets even louder, and he presses his head up weakly into Blaine's hand. Blaine huffs out a quiet laugh against his hair and then dips his head to press soft kisses to Kurt's neck.

"I can feel your purr against my lips like this," Blaine says into Kurt's skin, sounding surprised. "It tickles."

"Sorry," Kurt says, his voice hoarse.

"Mmm, no, it's a good thing," Blaine mumbles, nosing at Kurt's jaw. Kurt tilts his head, stretching his neck out to give Blaine more room, his toes curling happily into the sheets. "Are you alright?" Blaine asks, moving his arm back down to wrap around Kurt's waist, fingers skimming over the bare skin.

"Uh huh," Kurt says, because he mostly just feels worn out now, the raw ache faded and being slowly replaced with the throb of his heat. It's not nearly as bad as it was before, just a low thrum that's persistent but not overwhelming, and Kurt wiggles back against Blaine, humming happily when he feels that Blaine's still hard.

"Kurt--" Blaine starts, but Kurt cuts him off, shaking his head and rubbing back against Blaine's cock. 

"I feel better now, I promise," Kurt says, his voice catching on a whine when the head of Blaine's cock slides wetly over his hole. "Just like this," Kurt says, reaching back and lifting his tail, pressing it up his back before he spreads himself open so his hole's displayed for Blaine.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks, his voice coming out strangled and his hips thrusting forward a little like he can't help it. "I- I don't want to hurt you," he says softly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

"Promise," Kurt says, "I promise, please, Blaine, need you back inside."

"We're resting after this," Blaine says shakily, "both because we need to and because if we don't I think I might die."

"Okay," Kurt gasps, arching his ass back pointedly, his hands already kneading into the sheets in anticipation. "Okay, we'll rest, we will, just-- _oh_!" he breaks off, whimpering as Blaine presses inside with one slow, steady thrust. "Oh, oh Blaine, _yes_ ," Kurt moans.

There's nothing but pleasure this time, settling low in his stomach and spreading out gradually as Blaine fucks him slowly, barely pulling his hips back at all before pressing close again, grinding in deep. Kurt feels warm and full, wrapped tight in Blaine's arms, and he wiggles back against Blaine's cock, trying to get him even deeper inside. 

"Shh, like this," Blaine says, his voice low and rumbling against Kurt's shoulder. "Just like this, sweetheart, I've got you."

Kurt lets himself be soothed by Blaine's voice, trying to do what he says and just focusing on the stretch of Blaine fucking into him, pressed behind him, instead of thinking about the prickle of heat under his skin that makes Kurt want to squirm. It's better now, with Blaine inside, dulling the ache and giving Kurt something to squeeze around.

"God, you're so tight," Blaine huffs out, and with him so close Kurt can smell how much Blaine needs this too, can hear how his breath hitches and feel the way his cock jerks inside when Blaine grinds his hips forward slowly.

"Are you going to come inside me again?" Kurt asks, breathless, and Blaine groans where his mouth is buried against the back of Kurt's shoulder, brushing kisses there.

"Not- not yet. Let's just stay like this for a little while longer, okay?"

"Mmm, okay," Kurt purrs, letting his senses cloud over when Blaine starts to kiss at the back of his neck, his hips nudging forward in short thrusts that keep Kurt full and send heat jolting into his belly, his cock oversensitive but half-hard. It's nice like this, now that Kurt's not quite as overwhelmed from his heat and desperate to come. Kurt closes his eyes and just _feels_ it, feels Blaine warm and comforting around him and inside of him, and Kurt relaxes back against Blaine's body even more as Blaine kisses at the back of his neck. 

Blaine's kisses get sloppier, more desperate as he gets close, and all it takes is his teeth skimming at the back of Kurt's neck for his instincts to kick in, making him go lax and pliant. His purr rumbles loudly as Blaine fucks into him, stretching him and filling him and giving Kurt exactly what he needs. Kurt's whole body feels warm and heavy like this, the pleasure not sharp or burning the way it was at the start of his heat. He closes his eyes and lets himself float, lost in the feeling as Blaine's thrusts rock him gently forward. 

Kurt loses track of time to the steady heat and the occasional sharp pressure of Blaine's teeth at his neck, his shoulders - biting kisses that make Kurt feel _claimed_. He has no idea how long Blaine's been fucking him but he can hear Blaine's moans get louder, shorter, his breath hitching as he grinds in hard where Kurt's slick and open for him.

"Kurt, Kurt--" Blaine gasps, and Kurt arches his back so Blaine can sink in deep when he starts to come, cock pulsing inside Kurt, his mouth open over Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine doesn't stop grinding his hips forward as he comes down from his orgasm, and Kurt's so focused on Blaine's pleasure that it takes him by surprise when his body tightens and then there's a rush of heat, his cock jerking weakly in front of him without spilling as Kurt comes around Blaine's cock.

Kurt mewls, oversensitive and raw as his body clenches around Blaine's cock again and again, trembling hard in Blaine's arms.

"Are you-- fuck, Kurt, are you okay? Did you come _again_?" Blaine asks, still panting as he brushes the hair back from Kurt's forehead, pressing soothing kisses to the back of his neck.

"I- I think so," Kurt says blearily, grabbing at Blaine's hand and pulling it down so he can nuzzle against Blaine's palm, his tongue darting out to lick at the salty skin. He feels like he should be grooming someone now, preferably himself, but Blaine's hand will do because it involves no moving on Kurt's part. 

Blaine drops his head against Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt can feel the way his mouth stretches into a smile as Kurt licks at his palm until the urge passes. He nips at Blaine's thumb for good measure when Blaine starts to giggle and tries to pull his hand away, but then he's letting him go anyway.

"Feeling better?" Blaine asks, trailing kisses down his jaw.

"Mmm," Kurt nods, because he does. The heat's still there, but it's manageable now, a distant hum under his skin instead of a constant flare. Right now he mostly feels _exhausted_ , worn and tired like he could stay right here surrounded by Blaine's scent and Blaine's arms and sleep for days. 

"We should clean up," Blaine says, starting to pull his hips back.

"No, stay," Kurt whines, clenching down weakly around Blaine's cock. Blaine hisses, and Kurt relaxes around him reluctantly, letting Blaine pull out even though he wants to keep him inside. 

"It's-- too sensitive, I'm sorry," Blaine says, petting his hand down Kurt's back in apology. Kurt arches up into it weakly, whining when he feels the bed shift behind him and cool air hits his back. "Shh, I'll be right back," Blaine says soothingly. "I'm going to get a washcloth, okay?"

Any other time Kurt would grateful, but something inside him bristles at the idea of Blaine rubbing his scent away. He forces himself to bite back his protest because he knows it's just the heat talking, but he's still relieved when Blaine comes back in and Kurt can still smell himself all over Blaine's skin.

"I'm just going to clean you up," Blaine mumbles, petting at the base of his tail, making Kurt want to arch into the touch. Kurt nods, flopping onto his stomach and flicking his tail up, letting Blaine run the cloth over him. The warm, wet pressure over the swollen skin of his rim is soothing, almost enough to make pleasure curl up low in Kurt's belly again. 

Kurt likes it when Blaine takes care of him, but he likes it even more when Blaine tosses the washcloth on the floor instead of leaving the room again and climbs back into bed.

Kurt somehow finds the energy to turn over and cuddle up to Blaine's chest before he even has the covers pulled up around them. He nuzzles in against Blaine's neck, breathing in his scent and purring happily when he realizes that his own is still mixed in with it. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and pulls him in closer, his hand stroking slowly up and down Kurt's back, making him purr even louder.

"Stay?" Kurt mumbles against Blaine's throat, even though he knows he hasn't given Blaine much choice in the matter. 

"Oh sweetheart, you don't need to worry about that," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's temple and squeezing him closer. "I'm not going anywhere."


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine wakes up later to the low, even rumble of Kurt's purr in his ears and Kurt's hand kneading against Blaine's shoulder in his sleep. Blaine smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head, careful not to wake him. He has no idea how long they've been asleep, but it's dark outside and he feels as rested as possible when his whole body is a little sore from earlier. It's sore in a good way, though, and Blaine stretches as much as he can with Kurt lying heavy on his chest, biting back a pleased noise at the way it feels.

Kurt starts to stir on his chest, and Blaine winces, rubbing a hand down his back and hoping he can lull Kurt back to sleep. Blaine could definitely sleep for at least a few more hours, and he knows Kurt must be exhausted. There's no way more rest can _hurt_ , at any rate, but Kurt just makes a sleepy noise and nuzzles his nose in against Blaine's chest, arching his back and stretching with an adorable squeaky noise.

"Let's go back to sleep," Blaine whispers, rubbing his back, Kurt's skin soft and sleep-warm under his palm. "It's not even morning yet." Kurt makes a grumpy little noise and cuddles closer, throwing a leg over Blaine's and pressing his half-hard cock into Blaine's hip.

"C'mon, sweetheart, back to sleep," Blaine says with a quiet laugh.

"Don't wanna," Kurt mumbles against Blaine's chest, his lips brushing over Blaine's nipple and making a shiver run down his spine.

"Is it bad again?" Blaine asks, reaching up to scratch softly at the base of Kurt's ears. He doesn't want Kurt to be in pain just because he's still sleepy, but Kurt shakes his head.

"Not as bad," Kurt says, almost sounding confused. Blaine's about to ask if everything's okay, but then Kurt's cuddling closer so he can stretch his neck up and lick softly at Blaine's throat. It tickles in a good way, and Blaine tilts his head back when Kurt nudges his nose under Blaine's chin. "Still want it, though," Kurt says, his voice going deeper as he rubs his cock over Blaine's hip.

"I- I can feel that, yeah," Blaine huffs out, his own cock starting to swell and harden against his thigh with Kurt pressed so close and sucking little marks into his skin. He wants nothing more than to just let Kurt do as he pleases, but Blaine knows that he should really take advantage of Kurt feeling better to clean them up properly and get some food in them both. It's been hours since he last ate, and as if on cue his stomach growls loudly.

"It almost sounds like _you're_ purring," Kurt giggles against his throat, his tail flicking to the side to tickle over Blaine's stomach.

"I am," Blaine says, dropping a kiss to the top of Kurt's head and gathering all of his resolve to force himself up, swinging his legs off of the bed. "I'm purring for bacon."

"No, come back," Kurt whines, immediately pressing himself against Blaine's back and dropping kisses to the side of his neck, his jaw, his earlobe. 

"You make a compelling argument," Blaine says, grinning, "but we really need to eat something, sweetheart. It's been hours and I don't want to have to stop when your heat's worse, okay?" Kurt sighs, nipping at Blaine's shoulder before he slides out from behind Blaine and off of the bed, fluid and graceful and so very, very naked. Blaine has to close his eyes for a second and grip the edge of the mattress to keep from reaching out for him, and he rolls his eyes at himself. It's like _he's_ the one in heat.

"Coming?" Kurt asks, and Blaine blinks his eyes open to find Kurt standing in the doorway, wearing only Blaine's discarded shirt from earlier. Blaine groans, because there's no way either of them are going to focus on anything else with Kurt's cock hard and jutting out from beneath the hem of Blaine's shirt. He hurries over to his dresser and tosses a pair of briefs toward Kurt. Kurt darts quickly to catch them, his hand batting them out of the air, and Blaine has to bite back a laugh as he slides his own underwear on. 

Kurt glares at him, the same way he always does when Blaine coos over something cute he does, and a warm, pleased feeling spreads through his chest. He'd been a little worried that Kurt was so out of it that he wouldn't still be _Kurt_ during his heat, and Blaine takes in a shaky, relieved breath as Kurt's tail twitches in a familiar way that means he's impatient and tired of waiting. 

"You said bacon," Kurt reminds him, and Blaine snaps out of it, walking over to Kurt and kissing the tip of his nose, grinning when Kurt's nose wrinkles up. 

"Bacon it is," Blaine says, reaching down to twine his fingers with Kurt's as they head down the hallway. 

"And eggs," Kurt says dreamily, trailing behind him. "And pancakes. And coffee. We're going to need the energy."

-

"Did you just _hiss_ at me?" Blaine asks, stacking their dishes in the sink and turning to look at Kurt where he's perched on the counter next to him.

"No," Kurt mumbles, his head hanging down and his cheeks flushed. 

Blaine raises an eyebrow, staring pointedly at the way the fur on Kurt's tail is puffed up slightly.

"Yes," he finally admits with a groan. "I didn't mean to."

"All I said was we should take a shower," Blaine says, stepping between Kurt's knees and tilting his head up with a finger under Kurt's chin. "I didn't think that was a cat thing for you - you take showers all the time." He pets patiently at Kurt's tail, smoothing the fur down until Kurt starts to purr quietly.

"It's not, usually," Kurt says after a while. He's still trying to avoid Blaine's eyes, but he nuzzles in against Blaine's hand eagerly when Blaine cups his cheek. "It's just a heat thing," he explains shyly. "I like the way- the way we smell, right now. We smell like each other." He presses his nose to Blaine's wrist and takes in a deep breath. 

"What if I promise that we'll smell like each other all over again once we're done?" Blaine tries. He doesn't want to upset Kurt, but he feels pretty gross right now.

"I guess that would work," Kurt says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Blaine's wrist. It's just a soft brush of his lips, but it still goes straight to Blaine's cock. "We should probably change the sheets, too," he mumbles, blushing again, and Blaine laughs, resting his forehead against Kurt's. 

Kurt's so close, his lips are _right there_ , and Blaine takes in a shuddering breath, pulling back and trying to ignore the way Kurt's lips are parted softly. He knows if he starts kissing Kurt right now he won't be able to stop, and he's pretty sure that Kurt's heat is beginning to flare again. He gradually started fidgeting more and more during breakfast and he's been sticking as close to Blaine as possible.

"Come on," he says as Kurt hops down from the counter. "We'll be quick, and then we can change the sheets, and then if you want--"

"I do," Kurt cuts him off, breathless. "I want," he says, his eyes fluttering shut and his tongue darting out to lick over his bottom lip before he turns on his heel and hurries down the hallway.

"Okay then," Blaine says, mostly to himself since Kurt's already in the bathroom. He's naked by the time Blaine joins him, bent over the tub to turn on the water, and Blaine sucks in a harsh breath at the view when Kurt's tail swishes to the side. His hole is already shining wet, pink and still slightly open and swollen from earlier, and Blaine's not surprised when his cock twitches in his briefs at the sight. 

"You first," Kurt says, turning to face Blaine. There's a blush on his cheeks and his cock is hard and flushed just as red. It takes Blaine a second to look away, heat already twisting in his stomach.

"Yeah," Blaine says, stripping his shirt off and stepping out of his briefs. He gets into the shower, letting out a pleased groan when the water hits his chest. He turns around to hold his hand out for Kurt, his body relaxing as the hot water pounds against the sore muscles in his back. "C'mon, sweetheart," Blaine says. "It feels good, I promise."

"I know," Kurt huffs as he takes Blaine's hand and steps into the shower with him. "It's so silly, it's just the stupid heat," he says, moving tentatively into the stream of water that's not hitting Blaine. His shower isn't tiny, but it's not exactly huge either, and Blaine takes the opportunity to pull Kurt in flush against his body so they can both be under the water. Kurt lets out a little gasp when their hips press together, but he relaxes against Blaine's chest immediately, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"Still smell like me," Kurt whispers against his skin. Blaine can barely hear him over the sound of the water, but his cock still aches at the way Kurt sounds, his voice low and smug and rumbling against Blaine's neck.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Blaine smiles and smooths a hand down Kurt's back, stroking over his tail before he reaches for the soap and a washcloth.

Kurt doesn't pull away when Blaine starts to wash himself, dragging the cloth over his arms and between their stomachs, so Blaine leans forward, kissing Kurt slowly under the spray of water. Kurt hums, kissing back tentatively at first and then surging closer, seemingly oblivious to the way Blaine's trying to wash Kurt's shoulders and back.

"Hold on a second, okay?" Blaine says against Kurt's lips, and Kurt nods when Blaine steps back, quickly running the washcloth over the rest of his body, making sure not to linger at his still-hard cock. He steps back under the spray to rinse off and then Kurt is back in front of him, nose tucking into Blaine's now clean neck.

"Can you still smell us?"

Kurt pulls back, lips pursed and nose twitching. "Maybe. I'm still not a fan of the soap."

Blaine smiles, soaping up the washcloth again before reaching to clean Kurt's back. "I know, Kurt. How is your heat doing?"

"I'm okay, I just-- _oh_." Kurt sucks in a sharp breath when Blaine drags the washcloth down over his ass, the backs of his thighs, cleaning up gently between Kurt's legs while Kurt holds onto Blaine's shoulders and his cock jerks between their stomachs.

"I told you showers aren't so bad," Blaine murmurs, leaning in to kiss Kurt again, swallowing his noises when Blaine spreads him open to brush the cloth carefully over his hole. He knows Kurt's sensitive, still swollen and wet from his heat and Blaine's come, and Blaine can feel the way Kurt's starting to shiver as the cloth drags over his hole, his knees buckling. Blaine drops the washcloth and rubs his fingers down over Kurt's swollen rim, backing up until there's water streaming down Kurt's back, washing away the soap.

"Feels good," Kurt gasps out, trying to press his ass back on Blaine's fingers. Blaine's stomach twists up hot, but he reluctantly slides his hand back to Kurt's side, kissing away his whine. He wants to - _god_ he wants to, just as much as Kurt does, probably - but they both really need the break before Blaine's inside him again.

"Let's do your hair now," Blaine says, petting at the base of Kurt's ears in apology when Kurt pouts up at him. "Come on, turn around, you know you'll thank me for this later," he adds, kissing Kurt's cheek and surveying the various bottles squeezed into Kurt's shower caddy. Kurt's very particular about his hair and fur, as Blaine had learned when more and more bottles started showing up in the shower every time he sent Kurt out with his credit card. 

"The tall blue one," Kurt says, sounding like he's biting back a laugh. "It's an all purpose two-in-one for hair and fur. I loathe it, but I got it just in case I ever needed to be quick about things. Normally I use different shampoos and conditioners - there's a whole routine using the entire middle row. The bottom row is for once-a-week deep conditioning," he explains solemnly as he turns around, and Blaine presses a grinning kiss to the nape of Kurt's neck. 

Kurt's tail twitches, his body swaying back toward Blaine, and Blaine steps in close, wrapping a steady arm around Kurt's waist and stepping backward until he's behind the water but still close enough to support Kurt if he needs it. Kurt reaches up on his own, carefully trying to wet his hair while cupping his hands over his ears to keep the water out. Blaine smiles softly, reaching up to cover Kurt's ears with his own hands so Kurt can focus on getting his hair wet. 

"Thank you," Kurt says, so quietly that Blaine almost doesn't hear him over the water. He sounds a little shaky, and Blaine guesses that his heat is starting to get bad again. Blaine guides him forward until he's standing out of the spray, reaching for the bottle while Kurt reaches back and quickly wets his tail, shivering like he wants to shake the water off as soon as it's there.

Blaine pours some shampoo out into his hands, working it into the fur of Kurt's long tail. He tries to be as quick as possible since Kurt obviously doesn't like having his tail wet, but he can't help but be distracted at the way Kurt arches his ass up when Blaine strokes his hand down the length of Kurt's tail, his fingers dragging through the wet fur to work the shampoo in. 

Curious, Blaine holds Kurt's tail with one hand and drags his fingers in the opposite direction, working the fur up instead of down. Kurt makes a loud, desperate keening noise, his whole body arching back against Blaine and his tail twitching so hard that it flies out of Blaine's hand, splattering suds and water all over the shower with the force of it. Kurt presses his ass back insistently, rubbing himself against Blaine's cock and purring loudly before he freezes, slowly pulling away as his purr dies down.

"Oops?" Blaine tries.

"Maybe don't-- maybe don't do that again if we're not going to have sex immediately afterward," Kurt pants, his voice low and rough.

"Sorry," Blaine says, stepping back so the water can reach Kurt's tail as he washes the shampoo out as thoroughly as he can while being careful not to let his hands linger. Kurt seems a bit more composed once he's done, and Blaine pours out more shampoo, working it between his hands a bit before he reaches up to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. 

Kurt's holding himself carefully at first, but he gradually relaxes back against Blaine's body as Blaine works the shampoo into his hair, his fingers scratching softly at Kurt's scalp. He starts to purr quietly when Blaine rubs at his temples, so Blaine keeps it up, massaging at Kurt's scalp and down the back of his neck as he goes. 

He's careful with Kurt's ears, smoothing the shampoo up them carefully, making sure not to get any inside, and Kurt slumps back even more against him, his purr getting louder. Blaine rubs at the base of his ears the way that Kurt usually likes, but this time instead of butting his head up against Blaine's hand, his whole body curves upward into the touch, his breath hitching as the movement makes Blaine's cock drag slowly over his ass. 

"Blaine," Kurt moans, working his hips back. "Blaine _please_ , I just-- I need--" He cuts himself off, rubbing his ass back against Blaine's cock and bending at the waist, his tail flicking up to present himself. Blaine groans, grabbing at Kurt's hips to make sure he doesn't fall over. His cock is hard and aching, and he can see Kurt's hole clenching, already slick again with more than just water.

"Not here," Blaine forces himself to say. He's pretty sure Kurt's done indulging Blaine's rest period, but he doesn't want to fuck him in the shower, not with how wild Kurt gets. It's a recipe for disaster. "C'mere, sweetheart," he says when Kurt whines pitifully. He guides Kurt to stand up straight again, pressing in close to his back and sliding his hand around Kurt's hip to wrap around his cock.

"Yes," Kurt gasps out, his hips jerking forward into Blaine's hand. "Yes, but inside, Blaine, inside me, please?" Kurt's still rubbing his hips back as much as he can, and Blaine's cock is settled firmly between Kurt's cheeks. Blaine can feel him, hot and wet and ready for him, and he groans as he draws his hips back just enough so that he can readjust his cock. 

"Just like this," Blaine says, gripping Kurt tight as he starts to stroke his hand, Kurt's cock heavy and warm in his grip. "Let me get you off just like this, sweetheart, then we'll dry off and make the bed and you can have me inside."

"But you're right there," Kurt whines, tipping his head back onto Blaine's shoulder as his hips twist forward with Blaine's hand, fucking into the tight grip of his fist in short, unsteady thrusts.

"This is about you right now," Blaine says, kissing hotly at the back of Kurt's neck, mouthing at the droplets of water over his skin because it makes Kurt shiver. "Shh, come on, Kurt."

Kurt's too far gone to reply, moaning with each hitched breath as Blaine jerks him off faster, trying to mimic what he likes, squeezing tight and letting his thumb rub up over the head. Kurt presses his ass back insistently like he still wants something inside, but Blaine's cock is nudging at the curve of his ass now instead of his hole, his stomach tightening with each soft groan he can hear over the water.

"Come on, that's it," Blaine groans into the back of Kurt's neck, nipping at a mark his teeth left earlier and stroking fast. He feels the way Kurt's body draws up tight before he feels the come sliding down his knuckles, and Kurt's shaking through his orgasm with a breathy moan as Blaine holds him close, letting Kurt ride out the pleasure with a few more short, jerky thrusts before he slumps back.

Blaine's heart is pounding, his cock aching where it's sliding across Kurt's hip now, but he resists the urge to chase the heat in his belly and helps Kurt clean up.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, running his palm down Kurt's belly, making sure there's no more come on his skin, and Kurt nods, turning around in Blaine's arms and nuzzling at his shoulder. Blaine can hear the steady rumble of a purr with each of Kurt's exhales and he smiles, reaching for the shampoo to make quick work of washing his hair.

Kurt slides his arms around Blaine's middle and clings, plastered to his front, as Blaine finishes washing and rinsing his hair, and then he carefully guides Kurt under the water, making sure all of the shampoo has washed out. Kurt lets Blaine guide his head back for a final rinse and then he presses his face back into Blaine's neck, his tongue darting out and licking intently at his skin. He's heavy and boneless and apparently content to stay right where he is, and Blaine hides a grin in Kurt's wet hair before he awkwardly turns the shower spray off with his foot since he can't reach with his arms holding Kurt up.

"Alright," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's temple. "Time to get out."

"Don't want to let go," Kurt says quietly, his voice soft and a little sad, and Blaine squeezes him tight, pulling back slowly so he can make Kurt meet his eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's fine, it's just for now," Blaine says gently, pushing the shower curtain back and shivering at the blast of cool air that hits them. "Just long enough for us to dry off and make the bed, okay?"

Kurt nods, letting go of Blaine and stepping out of the shower onto the bath mat. He grabs two towels from the cabinet and hands one to Blaine, his eyes still downcast, and Blaine tosses it onto the sink, ignoring the water dripping off of him so he can pull Kurt close again.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, taking Kurt's towel from him and wrapping it around Kurt's shoulders as he starts to dry him off. "I promise, as soon as we change the sheets, okay?"

"I know," Kurt says, rolling his eyes a little. "It's not that, it's just--" He hesitates, and Blaine waits for him to find the words, rubbing the towel down Kurt's arms and around his back. "It's nothing," Kurt finally sighs. "It's just the heat, it's making me all wonky." He smiles down at Blaine and brushes a kiss to his cheek, reaching around him grab Blaine's discarded towel and throwing it over his head.

"Hey!" Blaine says, playing along even though he's still worried about whatever it is that just came over Kurt. 

"Shhh, I'm helping!" Kurt says with a giggle, squeezing the towel around Blaine's hair to dry it instead of rubbing the way Blaine usually does. "I've seen you do this, you know, and I hate to break it to you but you have no idea what you're doing. You have to squeeze, Blaine, not rub."

"Is that a critique on my hair drying skills or my bedroom skills?" Blaine asks, waggling his eyebrows when Kurt finally pulls the towel off of his head. Kurt's eyes narrow, and Blaine barely has time to recognize the look before Kurt _pounces_ , pressing him back against the wall and snapping the towel at Blaine, his tail swaying happily behind him.

-

Blaine's just gotten the sheets into the washer when Kurt peeks around the corner, his eyes going wide when they meet Blaine's. 

"I was just..."

"Being impatient?" Blaine asks when Kurt trails off, looking around guiltily. 

"I know you said to just wait for you but you took a long time," Kurt pouts, his hips swaying as he makes his way over to Blaine and noses at his jaw. "I was lonely."

"I couldn't have been gone for more than five minutes," Blaine says, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and settling them at the small of Kurt's back where the towel around his waist is dipping dangerously low. Kurt's skin is soft and still warm from the shower, and he arches back into the touch, trailing little kisses up the line of Blaine's jaw.

"Well it felt like forever," Kurt says, pulling back to pout down at him again. Kurt's bottom lip is full and pink where it juts out, and Blaine can't help himself when he leans up to kiss it, sucking at it and pulling Kurt closer when he starts to purr. 

"There," he says, pulling back. "I kissed it and made it better."

"Mmm, I don't know," Kurt purrs, walking Blaine backward until he hits the front of the washing machine. "I think you can do better."

"Is that a challenge?" Blaine asks, sliding his hand lower to pet at the base of Kurt's tail where it's hidden beneath his towel and grinning when Kurt arches into the touch immediately. The towel slides down even lower with Kurt's movement, and Blaine tugs it off the rest of the way with one quick movement. Kurt's eyes slide closed as his tail springs free, lifting behind him to sway back and forth in time with Blaine's hand petting at the base of it, his purr getting louder and louder until Blaine can hear it easily over the rumble of the washing machine. 

"Depends on if you're going to accept or not," Kurt says, blinking his eyes back open and slowly dragging his tongue over his bottom lip. Blaine's can't pull his gaze away from the wet shine it leaves behind, and even though he knows he should take Kurt back upstairs, he finds himself flipping their positions and pressing Kurt back against the washing machine as he kisses him deep and fierce.

Kurt moans happily against his mouth, opening easily for Blaine's tongue as he wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders and tries to get closer, his hips rocking forward. Blaine's hips jerk forward in response, his cock dragging against the terrycloth of his towel, and Kurt gasps into his mouth before he whines, a low, distressed noise that makes Blaine pull back immediately. 

"What's wrong, are you okay?" he asks, stroking at Kurt's jaw. 

"Yes, just-- my tail," Kurt huffs out, rolling his eyes and reaching behind himself to free it from between his body and the washing machine.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Blaine says, kissing his forehead. "We should go upstairs now, though. Where we have lots of room in our big, warm be--" Kurt cuts him off, surging forward with a desperate noise and kissing Blaine so hard he almost stumbles back with the force of it. "Kurt?" he tries, pulling back with a gasp. 

"Here," Kurt says, hopping up onto the washing machine and tugging Blaine forward. "Need you," he whines, leaning down to nuzzle at Blaine's throat, breathing in deep and then nipping sharply at the side of Blaine's neck. Blaine lets out a surprised gasp, and Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist, his toes catching at the fabric of Blaine's towel and tugging it off of his hips until Blaine's as naked as Kurt is.

"Kurt, fuck," Blaine groans, stretching his neck up to meet Kurt's mouth before he forces himself to pull back. "Come on, let's go upstairs now," he insists. Kurt's eyes are already dark and wild, his face and chest flushed as red as his cock where it strains out in front of him, and Blaine doesn't want to make him wait but he also doesn't want to end up falling off of the washing machine during sex, or something equally disastrous.

Kurt looks like he's about to reluctantly agree when the washing machine jolts beneath him, starting to vibrate loudly as it goes into the spin cycle. Kurt lets out a startled yelp, and Blaine's trying to bite back a laugh when Kurt shifts, his eyes sliding shut and his head tilting back as he rocks his hips slowly, grinding himself down against the machine. 

Blaine's laughter catches in his throat when he realizes how the harsh vibration must feel for Kurt, against his hole where he's so wet and sensitive, and then Kurt slides his hand into Blaine's hair and _tugs_ , pulling him forward into a kiss.

"Please," Kurt gasps, lips moving clumsily with Blaine's, trading wet, open-mouthed kisses as he starts to rock his hips forward, cock bumping into Blaine's chest. Blaine grabs at Kurt's hips to steady him and Kurt just _mewls_ into Blaine's mouth, rubbing himself down over the vibrating washer and panting into Blaine's neck. "Please, _please_ \--"

"Kurt, are you sure? I don't want--" Blaine starts to say, but he's cut off when Kurt pulls away from Blaine and slides off the washing machine, pressing himself to the front of it and leaning down until his legs are spread, tail flicking to the side to present himself.

Blaine's throat goes dry, cock _aching_ in the cool air in front of him at the sight of Kurt swollen and wet, hips twitching forward to rub his cock over the shaking machine.

"Okay," Blaine says weakly, stepping forward and nuzzling at the back of Kurt's neck, smiling when Kurt arches up against him. "I guess you're sure."

Kurt just groans, and Blaine presses hot kisses to the back of Kurt's neck and shoulders as he lines himself up, his cock already flushed hard and slipping over Kurt's hole before he starts to press inside. Kurt immediately shoves his hips back, gripping the machine in front of him, and Blaine drops his forehead to Kurt's back, breathing out shakily as he sinks into the slick, clenching heat.

"You feel so good," Blaine whispers, moaning at the way Kurt's body gives as Blaine presses in deeper, until he can feel some of the vibrations from the washing machine himself. It must be driving Kurt crazy, having his cock sliding at the front of the machine, but when Blaine tries to thrust slowly, easing Kurt into it, he's met with a frustrated whine.

"Hard," Kurt says, his skin hot where Blaine's gripping his hips, pushing Kurt forward each time he thrusts. "And-- oh, _fast_."

"I've got you," Blaine mumbles, sliding his arm around Kurt's chest to pull him even closer, and Kurt stutters out an appreciative purr, making Blaine's cock twitch as he snaps his hips forward harder, pleasure twisting up tight in his belly. He loves it when Kurt lets go like this, not holding back his instincts in favor of curling his tail around Blaine's hip and keeping his legs spread wide, his noises getting higher and more desperate the closer he gets.

Blaine trails wet kisses up the slope of Kurt's shoulder, teeth scraping when he gets closer to Kurt's neck, and all it takes is Blaine's lips closing over a fading hickey for Kurt to cry out and come, cock jerking and spilling under Blaine's arm as it rubs forward against the shaking washing machine.

Kurt clenches down _tight_ as he comes, hot and slick around Blaine's throbbing cock, and Blaine buries his face into the back of Kurt's neck, panting and driving his hips forward until he starts to come too, pressed deep inside Kurt. Kurt's purrs grow even louder as he presses his ass back as far as he can, keeping Blaine deep and clenching around him as Blaine rides out his orgasm, his hips twitching.

"Love the way it feels," Kurt gasps out, his words stuttering into purrs like he can't stop himself. "When you come inside of me, I love it, I- I love--" Kurt cuts himself off, purring steadily again, and Blaine ignores the twinge of disappointment he feels, panting weakly against Kurt's neck and pressing kisses to the hickey under his mouth. Kurt shivers and rolls his hips back lazily, the urgency apparently gone for the moment.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Blaine hisses, reaching down to still Kurt's hips so he can pull out. "Too sensitive," he says, kissing Kurt's shoulder in apology. "Do you need to come again?"

"Mmm, s'ok," Kurt says, his voice slow and happy as he turns in Blaine's arms, nuzzling at Blaine's neck and sinking against him, warm and pliant. Blaine laughs quietly and wraps his arms low around Kurt's waist, trying not to squirm at the ticklish swipe of Kurt's tongue as he licks contently at Blaine's throat.

"Do you think you're ready to go upstairs now?" Blaine asks, rubbing at the small of Kurt's back while his other hand strokes down Kurt's tail, and Kurt purrs louder, eyes dark and heavy when he glances up.

"Hmm," Kurt says, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and trailing wet kisses up the line of his jaw, until he reaches Blaine's ear. "That depends," Kurt whispers, voice soft and low. He kisses his way up the shell of Blaine's ear, his lips a dragging tease that make Blaine's cock ache with the urge to get hard again. 

"Depends on what?" Blaine asks, breathless, tilting his head to the side to give Kurt more room. He's nipping at Blaine's jaw now, his teeth scraping as his tail flicks behind him, and Blaine can feel Kurt's cock pressed against his stomach, still half-hard. Blaine can't - physically _can't_ \- get hard again, but if Kurt asked him to right now he's pretty sure he'd gladly try, no matter how hopeless it would be. 

"It depends," Kurt says, nipping at Blaine's lips until he parts them in a gasp so Kurt can kiss him, a quick, rough tease that's over way too soon when Kurt pulls back and purrs, "on if I have to make the bed or not."

Blaine chokes out a laugh, caught off guard and almost dizzy from how turned on he is, and he lets Kurt kiss him breathless again before he leads them up the stairs. 

-

The room is starting to go dark when Blaine groans himself awake later, and it takes him a second to realize what woke him up. Kurt's nuzzling intently under his chin, licking and sucking softly at his skin, his hips rocking against Blaine's leg in his sleep. He's hard, and his skin is warm under Blaine's hands but not as hot as he's gotten used to feeling.

Blaine wonders if his heat is starting to fade. Kurt said it lasted a week, but Blaine knows it's been getting easier on him every time they have sex.

Blaine's stomach clenches up unpleasantly a little at the thought, and he tries to press it down, to ignore what he's feeling. He's being ridiculous. Kurt's his friend, and he loves him, and he _wants_ Kurt to feel better. He knows the heat makes Kurt miserable, and he knows he should be happy at the thought of it ending, but Kurt's heat ending also means _this_ ending. Blaine's stomach twinges again at the thought of going back to the way things were before, and then he feels like an even bigger jerk.

It's not that Blaine didn't like things the way they were, but now that he knows what it's like to have Kurt, he doesn't want to give it up. It's going to be torture, going back to just being Kurt's friend after knowing what it's like to kiss him, to hold him close, to be _inside_ of him. Blaine's arms tighten around Kurt reflexively at the thought, pulling him closer.

Kurt makes a quiet noise in his throat, his hips stuttering to a stop and his head lifting from Blaine's neck as he blinks his eyes open. The weak orange light of the sunset that's filtering through the blinds makes them flash and makes Kurt's hair and lashes glow gold, and Blaine's breath catches in his throat at how beautiful Kurt looks, at how much he _wants_ him.

"Hi," Kurt says, his voice low and scratchy from sleep.

"Hi," Blaine answers, lifting his hand to trace his thumb over the soft curve of Kurt's cheek. 

"Sorry," Kurt says, flushing a little. "I didn't mean to-- we can go back to sleep if you want. I think I'll be okay for a few more--" Blaine cuts him off with a hasty, messy kiss, catching the corner of Kurt's mouth before he tilts his head and slides their lips together, his arm tightening around Kurt's waist, trying to pull him closer, as close as he can. 

"No," Blaine whispers raggedly against his lips. "No, please, let's just--" he bites down on the rest of his words, not sure what to say, and tugs Kurt over him, guiding him down into his lap and rolling his hips up, his cock brushing against Kurt's ass. 

Something Blaine can't read flits across Kurt's face, and Blaine's worried that he's done something wrong until Kurt reaches behind himself and guides his cock to his hole where he's slick and wet against the head of Blaine's cock. Kurt shifts up on his knees and then sinks down onto Blaine in one smooth, slow movement, settling back heavily in Blaine's lap and grinding down, working Blaine's cock inside of him.

"Kurt," Blaine gasps helplessly, his hands sliding up Kurt's back and pushing him down, pushing him close until Kurt's pressed heavy and warm and perfect all along his chest, gasping into his mouth as Blaine's hips jerk up desperately, trying to get deeper inside.

"Okay?" he groans out when Kurt's hands fly up to tangle in his hair on a particularly hard thrust.

"Yes," Kurt sighs, cradling Blaine's head and dropping his forehead down to rest against Blaine's. "Yes, please, just like this," he breathes out shakily over Blaine's lips, rocking his hips back. They stay like that, Kurt pressed as close as Blaine can get him while he fucks slow and deep up into Kurt, Kurt's cock dragging wetly against his belly where it's trapped between them.

It feels different than the other times, both of them half-asleep, their movements heavy and sluggish, all the usual urgency replaced with a kind of quiet desperation. It almost feels unreal, like everything else has stopped and all that matters is Kurt, heavy on top of him and tight around him, Kurt's quiet purrs and gasps all he can hear.

Blaine loses track of time, the room dark when he opens his eyes, and he knows Kurt's getting close from the way he's starting to whine into their sloppy kisses, his hips rocking back onto Blaine's cock a little faster. Blaine's not far off himself, his stomach drawn up tight and his spine tingling as he tries to press as deep inside as he can get. 

Kurt's panting against his mouth now, and Blaine can feel the slick of sweat between their foreheads where they're still pressed together. He skims his hand down the long line of Kurt's back, petting softly over his tail and moaning when it twitches under his hand and Kurt's hips jerk down sharply. He does it again, scratching the hair at the base of his tail out of place, and Kurt nips sharply at Blaine's lips, grinding his hips down and squeezing hot and tight around Blaine as he comes between them, his cock twitching and sliding through the come on their stomachs again and again as Blaine's thrusts rock him forward.

Blaine's close, his whole body straining up with his hips, but it's still a surprise when he comes, hard and sudden, right after Kurt whines against his mouth and whispers, "You feel so good, so perfect, you feel like _mine_." 

Kurt's words and his orgasm both slam through him, leaving him breathless and shaky and moaning against Kurt's mouth as he holds on tight and thrusts through it. He doesn't want to stop, doesn't want to let Kurt go, but he's come so many times in the past two days that it's too much to keep going, a sharp, almost raw feeling that forces him to still his hips.

Kurt must be able to tell, because he stops clenching down around Blaine and carefully lifts his hips, pulling off of Blaine's cock with a quiet whine. Kurt hesitates, his eyes darting over to his rumpled pillow, but Blaine shakes his head quickly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him back down. They're both filthy - he can feel Kurt's come starting to dry between their bellies and his cock is lying wetly against his thigh - but he doesn't want to let Kurt go, and Kurt doesn't seem to want to move.

He nuzzles his face into Blaine's neck the way he likes to after he's come, and Blaine pets down his back, burying his nose in Kurt's hair and breathing him in. His nose bumps against the base of Kurt's ear and Blaine presses a soft kiss there, smiling to himself when Kurt kisses at his throat in return and starts to purr. The low, familiar sound rumbles through his chest and into his bones, making him sleepy and content, and he forces himself to wrestle the comforter out from under himself one-handed before he's too sleepy to think about it.

Blaine idly thinks that he should say something, should make sure that Kurt's feeling okay to go back to sleep, but Kurt's purr picks up when he tosses the comforter over them, and he melts down against Blaine. He shifts just enough so that he can stretch his legs out and settle in, a warm, perfect weight against Blaine's chest, his hand curling around Blaine's shoulder and starting to knead. 

Blaine tightens his arms around Kurt's waist, making sure he's as close as Blaine can get him, and lets his eyes slide shut, drifting to sleep to the steady, quiet sound of Kurt's purr.


End file.
